


A King never Dies

by IcyAda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Dudley, Out of Character Monkey D Luffy, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Swearing, Tags to be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAda/pseuds/IcyAda
Summary: He became King, but it seemed to be a position cursed. He died and he got a nice enough send off. He was ok with that, he knew he would see his nakama again.....and thus, he didn't understand why he came to himself blinking up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.“Remember Luffy, you aren't as alone as you think you are""Untill further notice" hiatus because real life is currently punching me in the face Update: 4/22/2019, I am further into writting this story then I thought I'd be, I'll be updating chapters slowly, Chapter 1 is updated already





	1. Memories of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from EaTaS considering I'm about to enter a job I don't think I'm ready for which has my stress high however I don't want to leave you guys without something from me to read and after getting into One Piece/Harry Potter fics I got inspired to do my own. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King dies and wakes up in a strange place, extremely confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed and added too 4/22/2019

**“LUFFY!!!”**

**“DAMNIT LUFFY, DON'T DO THIS TO US NOW! NOT SO SOON…..!”**

**“LUFFY IF YOU DON'T STAY WITH US I WON'T BE ABLE TO COOK MORE MEAT FOR YOU!”**

 

_ What was that screaming? It sounds so familiar and yet…..at the same time it wasn’t one voice, it was many, and they were……… _

_ Frightened…..? _

_ Odd, he didn’t want them to be upset.  _

_ He could feel his lack of energy. That was also odd as he usually didn’t lack in anything. _

_ Not since he became Pirate King, it was a job that one couldn’t afford to have a lack of anything if they wanted to stay alive.  _

_ Oh that’s right, he remembered now the reason for his lack of energy. His attention to his surroundings had waned and he was now paying for it……. _

They had arrived at Raftel, he had become King and then he had let everyone return home for a week to rest and relax. Their journey up to that point had been long and before he had died Garp had managed to get the World Government to give the Straw Hats a break should Luffy ever become Pirate king. 

Loathed at they were to do it they ordered it as a week later their hero had died in a battle against his own son. Luffy figured they felt they owed it to respect their great hero’s last wish.

After that week he had regathered all the crew and they had set sail again, this time helping Nami to complete her map and Robin complete her search for the Rio Poneglyph. 

They had, after all, helped him attain his dream. 

Zoro had finally beaten Mihawk and taken the title of greatest swordsman ever.

Sanji had discovered that All Blue had been the immediate ocean around Raftel

Usopp, after having trained and mastered Observational Haki had gotten to hear his dad brag about him and say how proud he was of Usopp (and it not be a lie).

Franky’s Thousand Sunny had managed to get them to Raftel, and to this day still ran, something Franky was overjoyed at and celebrated every day he woke up to find her still working near perfectly

Brook had kept his promise and sailed alone to see Laboon and play the recording of Bink’s Sake for him.

Chopper had actually developed a cure for scurvy after finding a variety of rare plants on Raftel which, after some trials got him recognized as one of the top medical experts of the world.

Despite the fact that Chopper was not a Mink himself people had seen his interactions with the Straw Hats and had started small protests on how Mink, Fishmen and even Merfolk were treated. Dragon, seeing an opportunity, had reached out to the real Mink, the Fishmen and the Merfolk in an effort to improve relations. Jinbe had been been dubbed the ambassador and things had been getting better…

….Until the World government had had enough that is, thinking themselves better they had stormed the meeting place on Amazon Lily (where Boa had graciously sectioned off from the rest of the island specifically for Dragon and Jinbe to meet) and proceeded to slaughter everyone in the building.

Luffy’s heart still hurt to think about that piece of news. He’d not only lost his Father, Grandfather AND one of his Nakama that day but his  _ brother _ ……..his last living brother, Sabo……..

had died…….

 

_ That was why he couldn’t afford to lack anything, his heart couldn’t afford to let him loose anyone else………..but he’d forgotten one vital thing. Something his crew in the early days would never let him forget. _

_ They needed him around as much as he needed them around……... _

 

After that period of devastation (that had occurred only a day before they were due to pick Jinbe up from the week long siesta) they had moved on. Boa, sweetheart that she was, understood that he couldn’t attend the funerals, couldn’t even plan them and couldn’t even return to Amazon Lily to see the woman he _ loved.  _ They both knew if he did he would break in a way that couldn’t be fixed, with his permission however his 4 loved ones were buried with Ace and Whitebeard.

After Raftel Luffy and Marco had gotten together for a discussion and had declared to all that the site where Ace and Whitebeard were burried was officially marked as Whitebeard-Mugiwara family grave plots and thus was officially under theirs and their allies protections. Out of respect for Jinbe, and both crews in general several Fishmen, human and Mink allies of either crew had set up a shared community with the self appointed tasks of forever guarding and keeping up maintenance of the site. Luffy had been touched and he could tell Marco and the remains of Whitebeard crew were too.

Moving on from the loss of Jinbe had been….hard for the Strawhats. Luffy had tried to keep everyone’s spirits up but at times he would catch Nami comforting Chopper while trying to hold her own tears in, Zoro and Sanji silently sharing a few shots of sake while staring out to sea and making lack luster verbal jabs at each other, Robin waking up from another nightmare in which the rest of the crew died and left her alone (or else reliving the destruction of the village she had been born in), Franky staying up all night working to avoid falling asleep at all…….

And yet…..they had moved on, they had finally completely mapped out the world 3 weeks into their month of freedom. With only 1 more week Nami had started on a book of notes to accompany her map while sailing to a place that Robin heard about from a lead of her search. They had stopped for some rest and supplies in  [ Foosha Village ](http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Foosha_Village) and he had left the crew to get to know Makino and her son. He had walked up to Dadan’s place………

Only to find everything melted and Dadan herself…….dead…..and Akainu…...that Gods be-damned Marine sitting on Dadan’s broken and bloody body a small smug grin on his face as he stares at Luffy

“You’re late to the party Monkey D. Luffy. I respect her enough to tell you that her last words were “Tell that damned foolish son of mine that I’m proud of him” Akainu taunted.

That had undone Luffy, he doesn’t remember much after that, he suppose he lost it. It had always been a silent agreement between he, his brothers and Dadan that their relationship as mother and sons would never be talked about, it was a taboo subject. To know she had finally voiced it as she was being killed to even say that she was proud of him…………

At the end Akainu finally managed to melt a hole through his chest (just like Ace). It had been the end of the fight. Luffy had fallen back into a rock where he didn’t even try to move. 

“You did well to last against me for as long as you did Luffy, I respect you, any last wish?”

Luffy had blinked blearlily up at Akainu and then reached a shaky hand into his belt and pulled out a letter and a pen shakily writing something at the bottom before holding it out to Akainu.

“Take…...Take this to m-my ship, when the c-crew’s not there. Leave it f-for them to f-find” Luffy struggled to say.

Akainu reached forward without hesitation and took it before turning away, the last Luffy had seen of him Akainu was vanishing into the jungle. 

Akainu’s punch had just barely grazed Luffy’s lungs but he could feel the lava spreading to not only his lungs but other vital organs. He knew this was it. His life would end here, no one would find him in time to save him. Not even Chopper could fix this.

 

_ He could hear sobbing now and the humming of what he thought was Bink’s Sake, his eyes had stopped working, his limbs wouldn’t respond but his voice……...he would will it to work, just like he was willing himself to live for just a bit longer. He refused to die without saying goodbye to the rest of his crew. He forced himself to take a deep breath. _

**_“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”_ **

_ The sobbing got harder and the humming paused before a voice and violin Luffy was sure was Brook’s joined in. _

**_“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”_ **

_ Now the rest of the crew joined in, Luffy could hear them and felt nothing but relief though he could also hear Coby, which he thought was odd. His oldest living friend must have been visiting Foosha village and come across the crew. _

**_“Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”_ **

**_“Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_ **

**_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_ **

**_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_ **

**_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_ **

**_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_ **

**_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_ **

**_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_ **

**_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_ **

 

_ Something was happening with his hearing now, it was like he was getting pulled backwards through a tunnel. The noise around him, the singing and the sobs were slowly, very slowly starting to fade out. He struggled against the coldness he knew he could feel settling into his body. He had to finish the song and nothing the Universe could do would stop him. A proper goodbye was the least he owed his crew for being reckless and dying on them. _

_ That thought brought tears to his now sightless eyes. _

 

**_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_ **

**_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku_ **

**_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_ **

**_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_ **

**_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_ **

**_Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_ **

**_Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo_ **

**_Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_ **

 

_ The voices were getting fainter. Whoever controlled this stuff was certainly impatient weren't they…………. _

 

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_ **

**_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_ **

**_Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_ **

**_Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_ **

 

“LUFFY!!!” 

_ This time the scream, which was still faint, was most definitely Makino’s…..right, it wasn’t just my nakama who would miss me, Makino is probably horrified, Kid’s alliance had taken out the father of her child last year. Damn was Shanks ever going to be pissed off at him. He hoped he could avoid him wherever his soul was going. _

 

**_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_ **

**_DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta_ **

**_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_ **

**_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ **

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho”_ **

 

_ The sound went completely went silent after that and Luffy was left to float around in a what could only be described as a void. It felt like there were eyes on him, judging him. Then, quite suddenly color and sound rushed back to him so quickly that he couldn’t help but give out a humongous wail of pain.  _

“Aw, poor kid, he’s going to just as loud and obnoxious as James” a voice seemed to chuckle from somewhere to his left.

“Severus Snape you will behave yourself or I will neuter you” a more feminine voice huffed sounding exhausted.

“Y-Yes my lovely Fire-flower!” the male’s voice whimpered.

After his head stopped ringing from the explosion of……. well……….  _ everything _ …..Luffy managed to sniffle and carefully open his eyes. Staring down at him were the greenest pair of eyes he’s ever seen.

“Hello little Harry” the owner of the eyes said with a smile “Welcome to the New World”

Only one thought crossed Luffy’s mind………..

_ ‘WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?’ _


	2. Captain's letter to his crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be short, as I said so I've decided to upload both chapter 2 and 3 today instead of waiting till next Tuesday to upload chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy.

**_To my crew,_ **

 

**_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being weak. At the time of writing this I don’t know how I’ll go but I figure since I’m now king it’s only a matter of time. Knowing my luck it’ll be one of the Marines going against the orders given to them. Most likely Akainu, he’s always been determined to end those of us “blessed” by the Will of D._ **

**_Oh right, you guys don’t know that I’m actually pretty smart. Thing is I learned from an early age from Gramps to act like an idiot. It makes it easy for people to underestimate me. I’ve always wanted to tell you guys but we haven’t had a quiet moment since before Impel Down……_ **

**_Anyways, don’t get too mopey over me, Zoro, you’re in charge from here on out. Keep everyone alive for me_ **

**_Sanji help him out as much as you can and for cryin' out loud you two, if you must argue do so in the privacy of the cabins_ **

**_Nami, Robin, I leave it up to you 2 to police those 2. Don’t let it get in the way of continuing your dreams but don’t let them argue anywhere but the cabins, any argument will now be viewed as a weakness and leave you all open to more attacks_ **

**_Usopp, Franky, protect Chopper with everything you have._ **

**_Chopper, continue being the best cotton candy loving doctor you can be, and don’t cry too much._ **

**_Brook, keep everyone’s spirits up as much as possible with your music and don’t dwell on the past._ **

**_If you all find Coby tell him I’m sorry for making him cry when we first met and for breaking my promise to fight him after I became king._ **

**_Tell Boa I love her and I’m sorry for being an idiot_ **

**_Zoro...take care of Makino and Shank’s son for me_ **

**_Remember everyone, I’ll meet you in the afterlife with Jinbe but don’t let yourselves go prematurely I’ll be upset if you do_ **

 

**_All the best everyone,_ **

**_Monkey D Luffy_ **

 

 

 

**_P.S: The chubby woman in the ruins of that house is the woman who raised me, Dadan….burry her and any other bodies you find in the Straw-hat family graves please._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that chapter, now time to upload chapter 3. mind you it won't be like this every Tuesday. It's just this chapter was short so Chapter 3 is going up to give you something more to read. 
> 
> Anyways, R&R everyone


	3. The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finds hope, even in the darkest of places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Y'all are ready for a wild ride because things are about to get interesting

Luffy wasn’t exactly sure why this was happening but he was sure about one thing…

He was undoubtedly alive…

And a child again…..

A child named Harry. How….ordinary of a name....

He much preferred Luffy but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about the name “Harry” so he rolled with it after 3 sessions of crying when people called him that.

His new parents, he observed, weren't actually together, not even married. At 1 years old now (his birthday had been 4 months ago) Harry had listened to the many conversations between his parents.

Apparently James Potter didn’t have an attraction to anyone but he still needed an heir for the Potter family so turned to his school rival’s wife, asking her to be a surrogate mother for his heir after some research on muggle methods of having a child.

Lily Snape had talked it over with her husband, Severus Snape who after some stalling tactics finally gave in (Harry got the impression that Lily used what they called “puppy dog eyes” on her husband). Thus Harry had been conceived.

That still didn’t reveal how Luffy got dragged into a new body in the first place, this wasn’t how it was meant to happen. He was meant to meet his Nakama in the great ship in the sky. Even after a year here that thought alone was enough to make him want to cry.

He had also learned that in his new world they were in the middle of a war with a magical mad man named Voldemort. This man thought himself a Lord. Luffy nearly snorted when he saw Lily sneering at the mere mention of the man. Harry sneered too, the man sounded exactly like Teach. Getting power and sacrificing anyone, even his own crew, to get it.

It was because of this man, this…...Voldemort that Lily and James had been forced into hiding together. It wasn’t right, Luffy decided. Uncle Severus (Harry’s unofficial godfather he had found out) must be frantic and furious having come home to find his wife missing.

And it was all the fault of this Dumbledore fellow. Lily had refused to go without telling Severus what was going on, but that man had knocked Lily out and grabbed them both before picking them up and taking them to James’ home. Then he had the gull to lie to James, say that Death Eaters had attacked and knocked Lily out.

James hadn’t believed him and so Dumbledore had….done something………..Luffy wasn’t sure what but James had been furious as had Lily when she’d woken up. They now couldn’t leave the house and James’ best friend Sirius Black brought them food and entertainment regularly.

With Sirius Black, James had been overly pissed the first time he had shown up. The man’s eyes were blank and he was holding out groceries to Lily. Luffy heard the word ‘Imperius’ being thrown around some. He didn’t know exactly what that word ment but he knew it was nothing good.

Before the imprisonment Sirius had visited often. He was a hyper, hot headed, sarcastic man with the propensity to fall asleep at the oddest times, much like Ace. This new Sirius was just……..blank. He would bring them the items they requested but he wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t laugh, wouldn’t even fall asleep. It set Luffy on edge and he just knew Dumbledore had something to do with it.

The first time Sirius had shown up like that James had punched a hole in the wall and cursed Dumbledore’s name so much that Luffy wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore died in the near future. It reminded Harry so much of his former Grandfather that it hurt.

Coming back to the present Harry listened silently as his new mother told him stories about Roger Gold. Adventures that sounded remarkably like stories Shanks and Whitebeard had told him about Gol D Roger. His father was meditating in the middle of the room seeming at peace as he often did at that time of night, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as if he was listening to Lily’s story too.

Normally Luffy would try to act like a rambunctious, innocent child, as he should have been. But tonight his ever present sixth sense told him something would happen, something……..

Significant…….

He didn’t like it and his instincts were screaming at him to run but he knew he couldn’t. His age was a barrier and Dumbledore had made this place a prison anyways. All he could do was make the night less stressful for James and Lily….

Just as Lily was finishing up a story on Roger’s last fight with his rival, Ed, there was a loud crash from the front yard and James’ body shot up.

“Lily, it’s him, take Harry and go!” he yelled.

“B-BUT….!”

“GO!”

With that roar Lily grabbed Luffy and ran up the stairs and into the nursery, tears streaming down her face as she barricaded the door then set Luffy into his crib.

Luffy could feel angry tears stinging his eyes. Voldemort had somehow found them. Dumbledore had betrayed their location, but for what purpose.

As he pondered he reached out for Lily and said “o-okaa sama?’.

That made her pause and turn slowly to him, frowning and he suddenly felt observational haki slam into him.

Over the last year or so he had felt similar attacks, he had heard his parents talking about it, calling it legilimency. It was apparently a type of magic that worked similar to observational haki, so much so that Luffy still considered it Haki. He had always rebuffed the attacks with a little Conqueror's haki which Lily and James had claimed was some natural defense against legilimency

This time however he welcomed the attack, recognizing the haki as his mother’s. The next thing he knew he was reliving all of his ‘Luffy’ memories.

It only took a minute for his mother to recede from his mind (booms sounding from below the entire time) and she grabs him in a gentle hug and plenty of kisses. Luffy was just horrified though, she had even coaxed his feelings about leaving his crew out in the open. Those were feelings better left untouched.

“Oh little Luffy, you sweat child you” she sobbed softly “don’t despair sweetheart, you may not be as alone as you think you are”

Embracing him one last time his mother set Luffy back into his crib. Her words caused tears to fall down his face _‘you may not be as alone as you think you are’._ She’s from the old world, and he bet he knows who she is. There was only one woman with hair as red as Lily’s in the old world.

The sounds of battle stopped on the floor below and both Lily and Luffys eyes filled with tears feeling the semi-familiar oppressive aura coming up the stairs. James had lost and was now likely dead.

“I definitely……...definitely……….won’t let you die……...my king”

 _‘Portgas D. Rouge’_ the name came to Luffy’s mind like a lightning bolt as the room suddenly lit up in response to Lily starting to chant.

The glow drew Luffy’s attention. The walls were lined with what Robin had once called runes. He could feel the Haki being poured into it and his gaze fell back on Lily ‘ _on Rouge’_

And Luffy understood now why Ace had been so proud of his mother. She had _earned_ the Will of D.

The glow died and she managed to remain standing long enough to sweep her hand over the room and a trunk floated over to them. It shrunk before their eyes and she picked it up and slipped it into the chest pocket of Luffy’s onesie. Then she collapsed and her eyes met his.

“When you’re 7 or 8 touch that trunk and say ‘unshrink’. You’ll find everything you need inside……..Remember Luffy,” she rasped, staring back at him “you aren't as alone as you think. And even if you are not my true son your father and I will always love you”

Behind her the barricade exploded outwards and Lily pulled herself up further to block the debris from hitting Luffy. Then she pulled herself up completely and turned to face the intruder.

“Stand aside you foolish girl”

“No, I won’t let you harm a hair on my child’s head” Lily growled sneering at the man standing in the doorway.

Peering around Lily a bit Luffy caught a glance of the intruder’s eyes and Luffy swore he stopped breathing for a minute or 2.

**_‘TEACH!!!’_ **

There was no mistaking that killing intent nor that lust for power. And the worst part was that Teach _REMEMBERED_ himself.

This wouldn’t do, no, he couldn’t let someone else he had come to care for being destroyed by this monster.

Reaching out mentally he drew all the haki in the runes, into his body until he was sure he would burst (later if asked about it he would have said he wasn’t sure how he did it, not that there was anyone to ask how it had been done). Then reaching out physically he touched Lily’s back just as something with a pure killing intent flew at her.

Pushing mentally he willed most of his life energy into forming full Armament Haki on Lily Snape’s skin.

Before everything went black he heard 2 screeches.  
  
**_“NOOOOOOOOOOO”_ **

**_“LUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D And so, the count is now
> 
> Harry Potter= Monkey D. Luffy  
> Lily Snape nee Evans= Portgas D. Rouge  
> Thomas Marvolo "Voldemort" Riddle= Marshell D. Teach
> 
> There are hints at a few other characters. I wonder who'll pick up on them. Also, check the tags every week if you want hints. I'm updating the tags as I go. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, see you all next Tuesday


	4. Some things change, Some stay the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers some of the first 10 years of Luffy's new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I totally spaced out last night and didn't post this on this Tuesday. I'm so sorry everyone. I guess life just kinda smacked me in the face. Anyways, here it is. This is again, a short one but it's also an important chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

10 years

If Luffy had kept count right (and he knew he had, he’d become quite efficient at it) that was how long it had been since he last saw his parents.

_He had woken up 3 days after the incident to find himself in a dark place. He knew he was still alive. He started crying at the realization that all his hard work in killing Teach had all been for nothing, and it might have cost him 2 more people he cared for._

_His cries attracted the attention of the most unpleasant woman he had the displeasure to meet._

_“Shut your little mouth you little freak!”_

_The door in front of his new crib was pulled open, flooding his vision with light, causing him to screech and cover his eyes in pain._

_“Oh grow up you little brat” the same voice nearly shrieked._

_Luffy forced himself to calm down and take stock of his situation. Carefully opening his eyes he looked up at the woman glaring down at him._

_“Are you done yet?” the woman sneered._

_“W-Who …..you? W-Where M-Mama?” Luffy shakily asked._

_“Your dumb ass mother got herself killed by a car, I am her sister, your Aunt Petunia. Let's get one thing straight you little brat. We’ve only taken you in because that freak Dumbledore left us no choice. If we had it our way you’d all drown” the woman hissed._

_What followed was 10 years of hell._

The Dursleys, his mother’s only remaining family, were worse than the World Governments. His Aunt Petunia was a vindictive bitch, his Uncle Vernon was a bastard. Both would try to hit Harry for the littlest things any time they thought they could get away with it. They made him sleep in a cleaning supply cupboard under the stairs and basically keep their house fixed up.

Vernon’s sister was, if possible, worse. She made the mistake of setting her favorite pet bulldog, Ripper, on Luffy.

Luffy still laughed at the memory of Marge’s face when, instead of biting Luffy Ripper froze, whined and then rolled over onto his back. Marge’s expression was priceless. Thankfully she never came around to darken Luffy’s life after that (something that Vernon took great pleasure in snipping at Luffy about)

The only saving grace for the Dursley family was Luffy’s cousin, Dudley. Oh sure Dud had been a spoiled child at first but by his 6th birthday Luffy had become an avid reader (he wanted to catch up on the history he’d missed after all, Robin would be so proud of him) and he had come to understand that the school systems had counselors for troubled children. In a move that Nami would have been proud of Luffy had gone to talk to one of his school counselors behind his Aunt and Uncle's backs to recommend his cousin for a few sessions.

To his relief the counselor had listened and, despite Vernon and Petunia’s protests that their perfect Dudley didn’t need it, the counselor got Dudley into diet and anger management after school activities. Come Dudley’s next birthday he had approached Luffy and apologize and thanked him for interfering in his life.

After that Dudley had ditched some of the friends that he had made and started hanging out with Luffy more. At first Luffy didn’t know what to think about that development but he soon found himself getting comfortable and regaling his cousin with tales of the Strawhat Pirates.

6 months after his birthday Dudley asked how Luffy knew all this. After some deliberation Luffy reluctantly admitted to his cousin the truth about his identity

“SO COOL!!!” Dudley had cried out

That had made Luffy laugh, Captain Luffy had become Dudley’s favorite Strawhat to hear about. He had begun to emulate Luffy’s view on life too. After finding out his cousin had actually been Luffy Dudley had actively started trying to get his parents to stop bullying Luffy. It had actually turned him a might manipulative.

Luffy had once heard Dudley telling Petunia “Try and hit my cousin again and You’ll find me gone along with him. Now, you and dad start doing most of what he does, it’s your damn jobs after all…….And move him into my second room for crying out loud”

After incidents like these the Dursley elders had gotten waaaaaay more manageable (and Luffy tooooootally didn’t teach his cousin the sailor’s mouth he had on him). In exchange for his help Harry had started training his cousin in haki.

Dudley easily mastered Armament haki but wasn’t all that bad at observational haki either. At 8 Dudley decided he wanted to be known as Monkey D. Lucky after he finally realized how awful his parents were (Luffy didn’t have the heart to tell his cousin that the D wasn’t just a middle name). Otherwise things were …...normal?

Well maybe not normal normal. There was _magic_ after all. That hadn’t been as much of a shock to find out as Luffy thought it would be. He would have been completely lost if it had not been for the trunk Lily had slipped him that night.

He had done as she had recommended and waited until he was 7 years old. It was a wealth of information, including his parent’s journals and their wills. The journals suggested that many of James and Lily’s friends were people from the old world though there was no specific details so it could have very well be Marines who would kill Luffy on sight. Best not to approach them.

The wills on the other hand made it clear that Luffy wasn’t to go to Petunia and her husband and should the wills that were on file be lost, say otherwise where Harry was to go, or else sealed up those wills were to be disregarded. Both Luffy and Lucky were half relieved and half pissed off. Luffy had long ago told Lucky the suspicious things Dumbledore had done so Lucky was quite aware how careful he was to be if the man was to ever come around.

The trunk also contained all of his parents school books and even some extras. Books on Occlumency and Legilimency were interesting. His mother and her husband, Severus Snape had made notations in the margins comparing the mind magics to the Observational Haki and they theorized that haki in general and the devil fruits might have been the precursor to modern magic.

Having learned that Luffy stepped up Lucky’s Observational Haki training. Explaining to his cousin why that was was about as shocking to Lucky as it had been to Luffy. It made Lucky more determined to succeed at learning Haki.

The last few full years the boys spent together passed in a blur of sparing, training and learning magic. At first it was only Luffy training in the magical arts but they discovered that Lucky had a special leaning towards potions which indicated that he was what Lily had called a squib much like Lucky’s birth mother (he refused to call those monsers 'Mum' and 'Dad') as opposed to a full on muggle like his birth father. Squibs didn’t have enough magic to be considered for Hogwarts but then, potions at least didn’t require much, if any magic at all. Thus Luffy allowed Dudley to read the journals and books too.

Around Luffy’s 11th birthday Lucky admitted he was a bit jealous that Harry got to go to Hogwarts but unlike his mother he refused to become an overly jealous git about it. So long as Luffy promised to let Lucky be part of the Straw Hats as it’s very first potioneer. Luffy agreed but by then he had long since doubted the words Lily told him.  
  
While he’d have loved for his crew to be reborn he didn’t think the Monkey/Potter luck was THAT good

 

And then the day came…….

 

The boys were eating breakfast alone (Vernon and Petunia had long since stopped eating with their son and the ‘freak’)…….

 

With one click of the mail slot their lives changed forever……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dudley's going to be a good guy though I don't have any major plans for him, I just thought it would always be nice to have him tell his parents "f you and your abuse too, I'm out". Next chapter I introduce 3 more characters and the chapter after that we go into their origins. Also next chapter, Luffy gets something he's been missing for the past 10 years. 
> 
> R&R everyone


	5. I’m a…..what…..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Petunia feels sidelined (probablly), Vernon nearly has a dozen heartattacks and the Monkey boys watch it all go down with much satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be brain dead waiting for my new phone to be shipped because I almost forgot to upload this chapter........again, feel free to shame me all you want in the reviews section because all I can say is I'm so very sorry
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

_ ‘Click’ _

The heads of 2 similar looking children popped up from their breakfast. The younger child popped up out of his seat and rushed to the door while his older brother followed at a more sedate pace.

_ ‘Yes’ _ Luffy thought ‘ _ things have definitely just changed.’  _ Allowing a rare smile to cross his face at the sight of his brother leaping around excitedly on the way to the mail slot. 

‘ _ You’d think it was him going to Hogwarts’ _ Luffy chorkled inwardly observing how Lucky’s strawberry-blond hair bounced around.

Something that amazed Luffy even to this day was the blood adoption ritual that Lily had left in her journal. As soon as he had found it Lucky had literally begged Luffy to blood adopt him. Anything to get away from the rotten people who had birthed him he had said. 

Luffy had no problems with it and they had finished the ritual a month ago. More shocking when everything was said and done was the physical changes Lucky underwent. He’d slimmed out a bit more, become about the same height as Harry, his hair darkened to a more strawberry blond from the light sandy blonde it had been and grown to about shoulder length, the shape of his face had taken on a more heart like shape, and his once watery aquamarine eyes had also darkened to a more striking sea-green color.

Lucky had also gained a tiny bit more magic. It still wasn’t enough to let him attend Hogwarts (much to the new Monkey’s dismay) but with enough practice Lucky could produce a decent enough Lumos. Luffy was impressed with his brother’s focus on the more positive things. Of course with the changes they had to put Lucky under semi permanent glamores to keep the Dursleys from freaking out (the Monkeys may not have liked the 2 Dursleys but they didn’t want to be the reason both of them keel over from heart attacks or something), only Luffy could see his brother’s true appearance.

Also recommended by Lily was that should Luffy ever adopt anyone that they take some blood before and after the ritual to take to Gringotts to put on record. The boys had agreed with this sentiment and, despite Lucky’s fear of ‘sharp, pointy objects, usually of a silvery color’ they had gotten some of his blood from him and put it in stasis, Luffy would give it to the goblins of Gringotts.

As Luffy watched Lucky pick up the mail to search through it his mind wandered to the thought of his parents. He still couldn’t believe that after all these years that they were dead. He hadn’t, after all, seen either of them die. There was inconsistencies too with the whole situation

James had been downstairs fighting, and with the amount of training he had put himself through every day of Hogwarts (if his journals had been any indication of that) James wouldn’t have gone down in the 10 or so minutes it took for Teach to put him down.

So too did he not see Lily’s body, he had passed out from exhausting himself before he could see what had happened. He was fairly sure Lily was alive though. His Armament Haki had never failed before. Why would it start to do so at the most critical time?

But there too came the thoughts he didn’t like to dwell on. If they were both alive there were they? Logically he knew Dumbledore had something to do with this. Dumbledore ALWAYS had his hand in Potter family affairs, for as long as Luffy could remember, but Luffy would only admit to himself that he had doubts from his old life that plagued him. 

Dragon had, after all, pretty much abandoned him to play revolutionary, like Luffy was a piece of trash. Garp had just dumped him into a complete stranger’s lap with only periodical checks. Luffy got that their jobs were important to them like being a pirate was to Luffy but damnit he was blood relation. You’d think one or both of them would take a bit more responsibility then they did for the literal last of their family.

“Hey Luffy, You’re drifting on me again”

Luffy banished the negative thoughts into the deepest part of his Occlumency shields and blinked owlishly at his brother before grinning.

“You’re right Lucky, sorry. You know how I get sometimes” Luffy said ruffling Lucky’s hair.

“Anyways” Lucky said with a slight pout to his voice as he tried fixing his hair, but then hissed out an excited “It’s here!”

He handed Luffy the letter he had retrieved looking excited. Luffy examined it and frowned at the address. It creeped him out honestly.

 

_**Mr H. Potter** _

_**The Dining Room,** _

_**#4 Privet Drive** _

_**Little Whinging,** _

_**Surry** _

 

How could they know which room he’d be in? Lily had never been able to find out the answer to that question. Turning his gaze to Lucky he smirked a bit who returned it with a trouble making smirk of his own. 

“We ready?”

“Oh yeah, Mum’s notes on forgery were great. I can’t wait to see the mental breakdown that walrus has” Lucky snickered.

Luffy grinned and hid the letter (envelope and all) in his shirt as Lucky pulled out a similar looking letter from his pouch and handed it to Luffy. The 2 walked into the living room where the Dursleys were sitting watching the news before Vernon had to leave for work. 

“What do you think it is Lu?” Lucky started off pretending they didn’t notice the adults heads turning to them.

“Not sure” Luffy said looking the letter over and starting to open it “It says ‘The smallest bedroom”. Do you think this mystery letter is magic?”

Before Lucky could even say anything Vernon let out a humongous roar and had the letter out of Luffy’s hand  and kicked the boys out into the hallway before they could do more then blink. 

With the door closed Luffy placed an wandless eavesdropping charm on the door and the boys dissolved into soft giggling fits.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address -- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" 

"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. 

“As if you collossel idiot. Magicals have better things to do then spy on you” Lucky snorted softly. 

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --" 

The soft ‘tap-tap’ of shoes on the carpeted floor told the boys that Vernon was pacing.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything.... 

"But --" 

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" 

That stopped the boys moment of joviality. Lucky hissed softly and Luffy tilted his head. So that was how it was eh? Well they could live their delusions if they wished. Fact was that there was only 2 ways for a child to lose their magic. 

One was to make the child an Obscureal but even then the conditions to foster such a monster had to be just right. The other method was was to seal the child’s magic with a ritual that ensured the seal was strong enough that no one could break it (not even people as strong as Teach and Dumbledore).

A child’s magic simply COULDN’T be “stamped out”. If the abuse Vernon heaped on Luffy in the early years had gotten bad enough Vernon would have just killed Luffy. 

Luffy reached over and ruffled his brother’s hair before taking down the eavesdropping spell and with that they walked to Lucky’s room to play some games on his NES.

The next few days were quite entertaining for the Monkey boys. Because Luffy hadn’t yet opened his first letter they both got to see the humerus sight of Vernon, a normally hard working man, skip work to nail the mail slot and the slot under the door. They had a harder time trying not to laugh seeing Vernon trying to hit a nail with a piece of fruit cake that Petunia had handed him.

5 days later though both boys got very excited. Vernon had gotten so fed up that he had ordered everyone to pack up for a ‘vacation’. Neither boy had gotten to travel outside of Surry before, it was an adventure!

With Lucky putting on a small act, complaining about how he couldn’t bring his tv along they got underway. 

Vernon it seemed had truly gone crazy and had no intention of stopping any time soon. Always muttering ‘Shake ‘em off, Shake ‘em off’ If it hadn’t been for Aunt Petunia putting her hand on his arm he might have driven the whole night. As it is they stopped at a motel in Cokeworth which Luffy had found out long ago had been the town Petunia and Lily had been born in. Yep, Dumbledore definitely had someone following them.

And from Petunia’s surface thoughts Luffy guessed it might be Severus Snape who had, consequently, also grown up here, not far from Lily and Petunia’s childhood home. Lily’s journals had hinted if not outright said that Snape was someone from the old world……..

While Luffy wanted to go find the man and tell him who  he was, tell him that Lily was more than likely alive still, Luffy knew he shouldn’t. He knew Severus was most likely Gol. D Roger, Portgas D. Rouge would not have married just anyone. 

But on the off chance that Severus was a Marine it could put Luffy and by extension Lucky, in an unfortunate situation….

So he’d leave Severus alone for now. It’d come out later, he knew, especially if he finds Lily or someone from the old world hears Lucky calling him Luffy. But until then he’d leave it alone.

The next morning at breakfest Luffy and Lucky got treated to another sight of Vernon having a near heart attack when the hotel manager brought another letter to the table. 

“Which one o’ you is Mister H. Potter? I got about a ‘undred o’ these letters up at the front desk”

“That’d be me” Luffy piped up a mischivous gleam to his eyes “Only I don’t think my Aunt and Uncle want me reading the letters, they keep taking and burning them or else ripping them up. Hey isn’t it illegal to do that to someone else’s mail?”

Lucky had to duck under the table to hide his giggles from how purple Vernon’s face was turning. Needless to say Vernon quickly came up with the excuse that they were spam letters and then ushered everyone back to the room to pack and leave.

Back on the road and hours later Luffy and Lucky were leaning against eachother, dozing when Luffy heard his exausted Aunt asking “Wouldn’t it be better to just go home dear?”.

Hearing no response Luffy assumed his Uncle hadn’t heard but a few seconds later he felt the car stop and he and Lucky perked up. It was raining out and Vernon had gotten out and vanished into the rain. He came back 10 minutes later smirking and carrying a long package.

“I found the perfect place” he almost seemed to cackle. 

That ‘perfect place’ it turns out was a 2 story shack on an isolated rock in the middle of the sea that Vernon clearly thought would stop magicals with the storm brewing. The Monkey boys nearly laughed at the idea. They didn’t but it was a near thing. 

Dinner that night  was…...for Petunia and Vernon at least, a bag of crisps and a banana. Vernon tried lighting the then empty bag to start a fire which didn’t work. He joked that he wished they’d had some of those letters now only to get a blank look from Luffy. 

They boys waited until the Dursleys went to bed and then pulled out Luffy’s shrunken trunk, unshrunk it and opened one of it’s many compartments to reveal carefully wrapped and perserved food. The didn’t know where the food came from but their running theory was that Lily had done something to the trunk so that food could be put in a seperate trunk and it would reappear in this trunk. 

There was never a note but food would appear in the trunk without fail every year on Harry’s birthday. Sometimes the boys would save it (as the Dursleys refused to give Luffy any more than mere tablescraps) and sometimes they would eat it right away. This year they had decided to save it because they knew Vernon would do something desperate. 

They were just finishing their cake when there was a booming knock on the door. Looking at each other for a brief second they quickly wrapped the rest and put everything back the way it had been before and both jumped into their designated sleeping spots. Staring at the door they barely noticed Vernon and Petunia come in. 

However Luffy did notice the rifle in Vernon’s hand and proceeded to get up and yank Lucky over to him, standing between Vernon and Lucky protectively. Lucky, having spotted the rifle too didn’t argue with his brother. 

“W-Whose there” Vernon whimpered holding the rifle in front of him “I’I warn you, I-I’m armed”

The second booming knock blew the door right off it’s hinges and a giant of a man stepped into the room. Looking around he happened to glance down at the door.

“Sorry ‘bout tha’” he grumbled picking it up and fixing it back on it’s hinges. 

Vernon seemed to gather up his courage and say “You are breaking and entering! I demand you leave at once!!!”

The giant lumbered over to Vernon and snatching the rifle out of his hands, tied it up as if it were thread.

“Oh dry up Dursley, you great prune!” 

Tossing the now ruined gun into a corner he turned to Luffy and Lucky and his beatle like eyes seem to grow warm seeing Luffy.

“Boy I haven’t seen you since you was a baby Harry, and who might this be behind you?” 

A frown seemed to mar the man’s features seeing Luffy being protective of Lucky.

“This is my cousin, Dudley Dursley” Luffy responded simply “Who are you, how do you know my name?”

Behind him Luffy could feel his brother flinch at his old name.

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts” the giant said “yeh know all ‘bout Hogwarts I expect?”

Lucky snorted behind Luffy at the assumption, Luffy, on the other hand, found himself fighting a smile of amusement.

“Sorry, no”    
  
“Blimey Harry, didn’t yeh ever wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?”   
  
“All what?”   
  
The giant frowned and then leaned down to Harry and whispered “Yer a wizard Harry”

 

**“I-I’m a…….what…….?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, "Luffy. how did you know just the right thing to say I wonder?" I say as I whistle innocently.
> 
> Anyways, did you enjoy? 2 more chapters untill I stop uploading every Tuesday, real life keeps getting in the way so writing chapter 8 is slow going. It's about 60% done and I have plans for chapter 9 too but after that I'm slowing waaaaaaaaaay down to plan ahead for future chapters just so y'all know
> 
> R&R all  
> IcyAda


	6. Enter the 3 Terrors!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Monkey boys meet some veeeeeery interesting characters and James left Luffy something Luffy has been missing for 11 years. Luffy also figures out who James was in the old world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I almost forgot again, thankfully someone left a kudos which reminded me to upload. Thank you Lovestories120!
> 
> Anyways here's Chapter 6, hope you all like it!

Luffy and Lucky were settled on the floor in front of the couch where Hagrid sat. The half giant had chased the 2 Dursleys upstairs and when they had tried to get Lucky to follow Lucky had grabbed Luffy’s arm and not let go so the Dursleys had retreated without him.

Most of what Hagrid had to tell them they’d both already read about in Lily and James. 

However that everyone ‘knew’ what happened that Holloween was laughable. That Teach vanished was…….disturbing. That everyone knew that James Potter and Lily  _ Potter _ were dead just proved to the Monkey boys that everyone was guessing.

Luffy was more than disturbed that everyone thought Lily and James were married. When he asked Hagrid about it the man blinked.

“O’course they were married Harry” he chorkled “They wouldn’ta had yeh otherwise”

“Uh…...does the magical world not know that there are methods for people unable or unwilling to give birth to have children?” Lucky asked “Uncle James could have easily asked Aunt Lily to be a surrogate mother”

“Surrogate mother? What’s that?” the giant man asked curiously.

The Monkey boys exchanged incredulous expressions. The journals had said that the British magical world was behind the times compared to mundanes but were they so behind that the average witch or wizard had not even heard of medical practices that had been in use since 1971?*

After explaining the concept to Hagrid both boys were horrified to learn that the Ministry of Magic would have considered the practice immoral and forced the pregnancy to be terminated.

“But that…..that’s barbaric!” Lucky yelped his eyes wide, clutching Luffy’s arm harder.

Luffy grimaced, since Hagrid had said that everyone believed that Lily and James were married he wondered why Severus had never spoken up to refute this claim. Now he knew. Lily…...Rouge…..her name would have been dragged through the mud simply for helping out a friend. This is something, Luffy decided, that would HAVE to be fixed. 

Funnily enough, in his journal James had sneered at the thought of helping the Wizengamont rule Great Britian. Everything in James’ journals indicated that in the Old world James had been a Marine whose death had made him realize just how corrupt the Marines and the World Government were. In his new life he had decided to be a turncoat and had found it laughable when he discovered that he was yet again to be a pawn for a Government.

Luffy shared the sentiment, but felt it more so since he was a pirate. If he was really going to play the political game he’d be changing the whole system, dragging the British magical world kicking and screaming (if needs be) into the 20th century. 

The next morning found Luffy begging Hagrid to let Lucky come along. 

“Pleeeeeease Hagrid, he’s like a little brother to me and I’m afraid if I leave him with those….  _ people  _ they’ll take my absence as an oportunity to hurt him” Luffy whined.

“Well…..guess I can’ say much against tha’ Hagrid muttered “Alrigh’ he kin come. But yeh both stay together”

“Got it” they both chimed together.

They informed the Dursleys that “Dudley” (Lucky cringed visiblly at the name) was leaving with them, and despite the protests the 3 marched out of the hut and got into a boat before setting off.

“FINE YOU LITTLE BRATS! DON’T EITHER OF YOU DARKEN OUR DOORSTEP AGAIN!” Vernon yelled out the door.

Lucky turned and yelled back “WE’LL BE GLAD TO NOT SEE YOUR SORRY, FAT, ASS EVER AGAIN! By the way, I had my name magically changed to Monkey D. Lucky you fat walrus!”

With twin smirks thrown back to the rapidly shrinking island the Monkey boys looked foreward to their new Dursley free future.

“Hey Hagrid, If I’m really as famous as you say can we could we possiblly not draw attention to me? I mean the attention would be nice but I’m not exactly use to being a celebrity, you know? I don’t wanna be overwhelmed” Luffy said after several minutes of silence.

“We kin try but yeh gotta understand Harry. Many o’ the wizards yeh meet see yeh as a hero” Hagrid said.

The boys exchanged disbelieving glances again. Was this guy serious? If so that was the most illogical line of thought that they had ever heard about. 

Two hours later and the boys were standing in front of the entrance to Gringotts. The descriptions in Lily and James’ journals just didn’t do the Alley justice. 

Snapping out of his awe Luffy used his considerable self trained pureblood lessons to walk confidently into the bank and up to a teller.

“ **Excuse me, Teller Goblin. Might my brother and I speak to the Potter family account manager?”** he said in perfect Gobledegook, the native goblin language. 

Lucky, behind him, remained silent but kept his eyes on the Teller, knowing that Goblins could see through human made glamors. It was the first lesson the boys learned while going through the journals.’When dealing with a goblin always be respectful and attentive and show no signs of trickery or deception, for you can be fed to their dragons who find their human suppers delicious with ketchup.’

The teller stared at them for a moment or 2 before motioning them behind the counter. Hagrid, who had just walked over was stopped by another teller. 

As the boys vanished through the door they could hear Hagrid growling at the Teller after being told that only Potter family members could follow. 

Winding through a bunch of hallways with offices the Teller finally stopped at a door marked “Potter and Black finances’ and knocked.

“Enter” 

Pushing open the door the Teller motioned the boys through and said into the door and said “Manager Griphook, Lord Potter is here. He has brought his brother with him”

Stepping through the boys bowed to the Manager respectfully.

“Very good Teller Springpresser, expect a raise in your pay for this week” the Manager said motioning for the boys to stand “As for you Lord Potter, I am glad to see you. You and your parents have gone off the map since that awful Hollow’s eve. We worried your account might go to the next of kin which would have been the Malfoys.”

“So my parents are alive?” Luffy just barely contained his excitement as he and Lucky took the offered seats “I always suspected it might be the case but was unsure”

“You suspected?”

“Yes, I assume you know that there are some people in Great Britian who have lived past lives” he said, waiting for the nod “I am one of those people. I was…..am, Monkey D. Luffy. I know my mother, Father and most of their friends are all reincarnations. I “woke up” only minutes after my mother birthed me so I have always been aware. My mother gave me a trunk with their journals in it. My father claimed he was a Marine turncoat, and he was a higher rank then most. I don’t know exactly who he is but I know for a fact that the higher up Marines wouldn’t have gone down as easily as dad suposedly did. As for mum, I know the man behind Voldemort’s visage. He is a reborn like myself, a pirate by the name of Marshall D. Teach, Otherwise known as Blackbeard. Even in the old world Teach was a monster and a madman. I protected mum with Armerment Haki just before the killing curse hit her.I have suspicions that Albus Dumbledore did something to my mother and father”

“Suspicions? About that man?” the manager was being patient, letting the full story come out.

“Yes, you see mum and dad wern’t married to each other. Mum was married to Severus Snape but Dad still had to produce an heir. He didn’t have an interest in anyone so he asked mum to be a surrogate for him. Anyways, the night Dumbledore wanted mum and dad to move in together Mum wanted to wait to tell Uncle Sev that she was leaving” Luffy narrowed his eyes a bit and continued “Dumbledore wouldn’t have it and knocked mum out. He took us to Dad’s house and tried to tell dad that Death eaters had done it. Dad didn’t believe him and had knocked them both out. I don’t know what Dumbledore did from there but when they both woke up we couldn’t leave the property. Couldn’t even send notes for help outside. He made us sitting ducks and prisoners”

“Do you want to do something about it? He can be pressed on charges for illegially holding a head of house and the heir captive” the manager looked angry at that point.

“No, perhaps later but I want to get a feel for the political landscape first” Luffy said “There are a few other things I want to cover though.”

Pulling out his trunk he set it on the ground and unshrunk it before pulling out the wills and Lucky’s blood. 

“I want to first register these wills as my parent’s wills.” He said handing the wills too Griphook “They both signed and dated them with Blood Quills at the bottom for authenticity’s sake”

Looking them over Griphook nodded in assent and stamped them with Gringott’s seal of approval before making a copy for the DMLE. 

“And the other things?” he asked setting the wills aside to deal with when the meeting was over.

“The last few things are all things that can be dealt with at the same time. First, I want to make a will of my own, Second, I want it filed that I blood adopted my cousin Dudley and that he now goes by the name of Monkey D Lucky, Third I’d like to go over my finances and check out all vaults” Luffy got out all in one breath.

The rest of the time in Gringotts was spent doing everything they could to keep the Potter finances private (something they’d found out had not been happening over the last 10 years, what with Dumbledore giving the Dursleys funds to keep Harry and taking some himself). Luffy, to his joy, discovered an overlooked paragraph in his parents wills that emancipated him upon the authorization of the wills by Gringotts  They also had requested that Griphook buy a few things on their behalf and visited the Potter family vaults. Too Luffy’s immense joy sitting in the back of the vault was something he had missed for 11 years.

His Gomu Gomu no Mi…..

According to the letter under it, James had found it floating in the ocean near Potter masion one day. Recognizing the devil fruit for what it was James had dove in, brought it to shore and vowed to keep it safe for Luffy.

**_“Son”_ ** the letter had finished up  **_“Knowing the Potter luck like I do…..knowing the Monkey family luck is the same, You’ll definitly be Monkey D. Luffy born again. Take up your power again, Rubber-King Luffy, and be the best damn Pirate King ever, even better than you were in your former life. Do this and I know I’ll have no regrets facing my death”_ **

**‘Knowing the Monkey luck it the same…’** _Well, besides my crew there’s only 2 other people who know about the Monkey family luck’_ Luffy had mused as he ate the foul tasting fruit right up ‘ _Grandpa and Dragon…...and Dad was too open with his emotions to be Dragon….oh boy…..I’m officially now the son of Monkey D. Garp’_

Despite the new, slightly disturbing revelation, Luffy’s soul had sang as the familer power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi settled into his being.

“YAHOO!” he had cheered jumping into the air in excitement “RUBBER KING MONKEY D. LUFFY IS BACK”

Although Luffy was happy to have reaqquired his devil fruit powers one question nagged at the back of his mind. 

_ ‘Why would Grandpa…..Dad, give me the means to become a pirate again? It’s against his morality as a Marine even if he's a turncoat…..so…..why?’ _

By the time they exited Gringotts that sunny day, it was mid afternoon.    


Among other things they had requested Griphook buy was a small house for the 2 of them in the magical village of Hogsmeade. Luffy had also insisted on enrolling Lucky in a school that was Squib run close too but not in Hogsmeade. Smeltings might have been a good school but Luffy knew his brother wanted to break completely away from his old life and enrolling him at another school could do that.

After buying 2 multi-compartment trunks (both of which Luffy made sure had an abundence of security features and weather and damage charms) they headed out and looked around, wondering where to go next. 

“Let’s to to the clothes shop first” Luffy said leading Lucky over to Madam Malkins “We both need all new wardrobes anyways”

“Ok” Lucky chirped letting Luffy lead him over to the shop. 

Upon entering Luffy had to stop. Fighting in the middle of the room were 2 boys with another looking on with a deadpan stare on his face.

One of the fighting boys had platinum blonde shoulder length straight hair that was tied in a ponytail, and stormy grey eyes that were currently glaring at the other boy he was kicking at rapidly. There was also a toothpick stuck in between his teeth that looked like he was going to break with how hard he was gritting his teeth.

His opponent was a dark skinned boy with a head of short black hair which looks like it had once been dyed green, the boy’s eyes were a striking amber brown and he was holding up a sword, blocking all of the blonde’s kicks.

“SHITTY MARIMO!”

“ERO COOK!”

The darker blond haired blue eyed bystander was rolling his eyes at them as if this was a daily occurence. Lucky could see him stiffen at the very small blast of Conqueror's haki

Now normally Luffy had good control of his emotions. He had to, otherwise he’d blast anyone in range with his haki. But hearing old friendly insults coming out of 2 strangers definitely played with his emotions. The first thing he felt was hope, hope that these 3 were his crew mates. Then he felt that doubt creeping back. There was just no way he was THIS lucky. The doubt re-erased the hope and he settled his haki back down to almost nothing.    
  


_ ‘The other 2 boys must have felt it too,’ _ Lucky internally observed, ‘ _ because they looked around in confusion and not a little bit of hope themselves.’ _

Marching over to the desk where the owner of the shop was watching the fight with bordom that suggested it had happened before Luffy coughed. 

“My brother and I need a full wardrobe please” he said softly.

Walking over to the boys Lucky bent over to help the pale blond up from where he fell and said “Sorry about my brother, your mannerisms just reminded him of some good friends that he lost years ago”. 

“I suppose it’s alright” The blond shrugged, accepting the hand “Draco Malfoy’s the name, these 2 here are Neville Longbottom and Blaize Zabinni. And you are?”

“Lucky D. Potter, that one over there is Harry James Potter but it’d be nice if you didn’t mention it to anyone. He’s not really use to the fame and I’d like it if we arn’t mugged” Lucky answered pointing over his shoulder to Luffy.

“Brother?” Neville Longbottom spoke up “I wasn’t aware Harry had a brother”

“No one is aware of it. Mum and Dad left us their journals and Mum talked about blood adoption rituals in hers. Luffy adopted me into the Potter family when we were 8. I’m actually formally his cousin from Mum’s squib sister, Petunia…….I wasn’t my biological parent’s biggest fan and was quite happy to break ties with them. And yes, I am a squib myself, before you ask. I have more magic then the average squib though, see?” Lucky said all in one breath as he held up his hand and made a ball of light appear “I can only do Lumos but that’s more then most squibs can”

The 3 boys eyes widened at the sight of the spell.

“Holy shit” Draco breathed.

“Well damn” Blaize grinned   
  
“Er, Lucky, perhaps it’s best if you don’t broadcast that you can do wordless, wandless, magic, even if it’s just lumos. It’s suppose to be really difficult to do either one alone, to be able to do both at the same time with no trouble will make you the most famous squib in our world” Neville cautioned. 

Extinguishing the spell Lucky nodded, then he perked up as Harry came over.

“Harry, this 3 are Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabinni and Neville Longbottom” Lucky said rocking on his feet a bit.

“Ah, The prince of the Dark faction, the Prince of the Neutral faction and the Prince of the Light faction. Interesting that you 3 are hanging out together…….despite the earlier fight” Luffy said an amused smirk crossing his face. 

“We’ve been friends since we were babies” Neville responded, his own mouth twitching into a slight smirk “These 2 just have a love-hate relationship, don’t mind them”

“WE DO NOT!” Draco and Blaize yelled at Neville looking quite peeved.

Neville laughed and held up his hands in apology “Ok, Ok you don’t then”

Luffy and Lucky started laughing at the dynamic.

“You guys are hilarious, we have to go in the back to get fitted now, but can we keep in contact with you 3?” Luffy asked when the boys finally calmed down.

“Of course Harry.” the 3 boys chimmed at once.

After exchanging the relevent information the Monkey boys moved to the back of the store and the 3 terrors (as Madam Malkin had called them) left the store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: real world science was not advanced enough to allow for more then a sperm bank at this point but this is not real world, it is an AU so muggles can be more advanced
> 
> Characters confirmed  
> James=Garp  
> Lily=Rouge  
> Harry=Luffy  
> Tom/Voldie=Teach
> 
> ====================================
> 
> And there we go. Chapter 6 is done. There may be spelling errors. I uploaded this from my phone cuz I have nowhere to plug my computer into currently. If you see any please lemme know and I'll go in and fix it
> 
> Anyways R&R all  
> IcyAda


	7. The 3 Terrors meet!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoro reflects on he Sanji and Uusopp reuniting and Zoro gains a brother who gives him a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T FORGET THIS TIME!!!!! PROMISE!!!! I am just splitting my time is all cuz I started trying PCH's sweepstakes and my computer is slow af so it takes nearly all day to finish those
> 
> Anyways heres the next chapter!

Blaize Zabinni, formally Roronoa Zoro, wasn’t sure what just happened in that store but he was pretty sure he was missing something. Looking at his 2 friends he knew they were of the same mindset. 

Draco was rolling his toothpick around his teeth. His hands were in the pockets of his robes and he was staring at the sky but Blaize knew by now that that was his rival’s way of thinking

Neville on the other hand was walking with his arms crossed staring at the ground with a frown of concentration on his face. 

“Sooooooo…...I’m not the only one who thinks that Harry Potter was odd right?” the sandy-blond haired boy finally asked “Like…….that was definitely Conqueror's haki back there?”

“He definitely bears watching” Draco drawled 

“He might be a Marine for all we know” Blaize agreed “Although we could probably ask Nii san, he’d know for sure since Conqueror's haki is so rare”

The 3 boys agreed at that. Even to this day they were all still amazed that they had woken up not only each other but Blaize’s brother as well…..who in turn just so happened to be Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. Blaize’s smile twitched in amusement thinking back to the day the 4 of them had woken up. 

_ It had started out as any normal presentation ceremony. The Malfoys, the Zabinnis and the Longbottoms, among others like Amelia Bones were to present their 3 year old heirs to the Wizengamont. _

_ Funny it’d be the 3 original Strawhats that put dampers on that ceremony. They had been fighting over a toy and all 3 grabbed it at once. The moment their hands all touched there was a moment where it seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room. Then an explosion of memories had all 3 of them crying out in pain. Unwittingly sending Blaize tumbling into his older brother who had been approaching them to stop them fighting. Blaize was too busy tearing up to notice his older brother, Luca Zabinni grab his own head in pain. _

_ All that mattered at the moment was that he remembered……..everything…….. _

_ All their adventures,  _

_ All their friends… _

_ The loss of their captain……. _

_ The drinks of sake with Sanji while they pretended that nothing had changed when in face everything had changed (the first time Nami caught them trying to exchange jabs she had screamed at them for 2 full hours telling them to stop acting like the Straw Hat’s entire reason for staying together wasn’t gone).......... _

_ Trying and knowing he was failing to keep the Straw Hats at sea knowing his captain……..his best friend….. would want them to carry on. But loosing Luffy had been as heart breaking to the crew as finally having to say good-bye to the Going Merry had been for Uusop all those years ago.  _

_ Death by Akainu’s lava fist...Zoro decided, hadn’t been as bad as waking up here. In a world he didn’t even know anymore without his nakama……..  _

_ Coming out of his trance Zo- no he was Blaize now (he best get use to it) looked around to see tears in the eyes of his fellow heirs and he instantly activated his significantly weakened but still working Observational Haki. It was enough. He felt the two familiar hakis bump against his own and he grinned weakly as he crawled over to them and sat in front of him placing his hand on his head in salute.  _

_ It was one the crew had made up after Luffy had died to honor him, modeled after the way Luffy would always hold his famous straw hat to his head. It was always their way of greeting each other right up until their deaths. _

_ After a few moments of silence twin grins greeted him and the 2 boys raised their hands to their heads in similar salutes.  _

_ Observers that day would swear to anyone that would listen that they felt a shiver of fear travel the length of their spines. _

To this day they still laughed over the fact that 3 families from the 3 separate factions had to get use to their kids being instant friends.

“And what….little Zoro, do you find so amusing?” A voice deadpanned in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Staring at the 3 of them were the coldest pair of amber eyes anyone had ever seen. Dracule “Hawkeye” Mihawk, now known as Luca Zabinni was 6 years older than the 3 terrors and had a rougher time adjusting to the new life he had found himself in. 

Having been a cold heartless killer in his last life Blaize was relieved that Luca had warmed up some after having been exposed to 8 years of Zoro and his friends’ antics and before that 9 years of proper parenting. Even if he was still a chip of ice most of the time Luca had become somewhat fiercely protective over Zoro, Draco and Neville. 

He still expected them to protect themselves when they could of course but there had been times when a danger had been a bit much for the Terror’s young bodies to handle and Luca had stepped in 

“We just met Harry Potter in Madam Malkins Luca. He used Conqueror's Haki. Do you know any Marines able to use it?” Blaize came right out and said.

Staring at them he seemed to be deciding if they were truthful or not. He then shook his head.

“No Marine I knew could use that Haki. Not even your Captain’s grandfather, Garp. Harry Potter may well be your captain, just be cautious. He could be another pirate whose not so friendly to you” Luca cautioned

Blaize shivered. The last time Luca had given them advice it had come with a secret that, in the old world, only 3 people had known. Luffy had been a dead man walking……….

_ “Say, Zoro, about your captain, how old was he when he died?” Luca asked on one of his more open days. _

_ “That’s a pointless question” Blaize mumbled, he was 5 years old for crying out loud, and he didn’t want to think of that awful day….. _

The sight of Luffy’s internal organs as Akainu’s lava burned him to death from the inside out……

_ Nope, no, Zoro, stop thinking about it. _

_ “Just answer the questions I ask you Zoro” Luca said calmly. _

_ Huffing Blaize finally answered “He was 25 years old. Why?” _

_ “Tell me, did he ever use a technique he named 5th gear?” _

_ “Yeah, he didn’t use it often, in fact I remember him only using it 2 times” Blaize said wondering where Luca was going with this. _

_ “Amazing……” _

_ “What is?” _

_ “That he was still alive and fighting at 25 years of age. By all rights he should have keeled over dead the moment he used that attack for the 3rd time” _

_ “What do you mean?” Blaize suddenly hissed. _

_ From where they had been sitting pretending to not listen while doing their studying Sanji and Ussop’s heads both shot up and stared at Luca. _

_ “Silvers Rayleigh came to me after your crew got back together after you trained for 2 years. He mostly bragged about how proud of Luffy he was, like a father talking about his son’s training. But he also said he was worried for Luffy because one of the attacks Luffy had developed was dangerous to Luffy’s continued health” Luca said quietly staring into space “He said it came with a drawback. Admittedly I found myself curious so I asked him to elaborate. He told me that the power requirement was so great for this single attack that if Luffy were to use it it would start to eat away at his life force” _

_ By that point the 3 terrors barely felt their mouths hanging open. Their captain surely wasn’t THAT stupid was he? _

_ “H-How short was his life expectancy?” Uusop finally whispered  _

_ “Well, According to Rayleigh Luffy used the attack only once in front of Rayleigh while they were training. Rayleigh could only estimate and say that 5th gear would cut Luffy’s life expectancy in half each time Luffy used it. Using a guess at how strong your captain was I’d say his life expectancy dropped from 100 years to 50 the first time he used it, then 50 years of life to 25 years the second time…….” Luca trailed off watching Uusop, who’d been counting on his fingers, figure the rest out. _

_ “And from there……” Uusop whispered “the last time he used it he should have been dead…….his life expectancy dropped from 25 years to 12 years and 6 months……... _

_ Blaize felt his mouth go dry. Next to him Sanji had gone deathly pale and he seemed to be forgetting to breathe. The last time Luffy had used 5th gear was when they had finally beat Teach once and for all  just after Luffy’s 21st birthday. No way…...Luffy had been fighting Death for 4 years?  _

_ “Now that you know……..if you find him, don’t let him use it ever again. There’s no telling what it may do to him” Luca said quietly as he got up and moved to get himself a book. _

The 3 of them made an oath that day. As Blaize grinned and waved his friends through the Leaky Cauldron Floo to their homes Zoro the world’s best swordsman silently reaffirmed his oath.

They absolutely refused to lose their captain again. Come hell or high water, Monkey D. Luffy would live to be 100 if the 3 terrors had any say about it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. So I'm still working on Chapter 8 but it's almost done, I just have to get past the sorting and then I can work on chapter 9. theeeeeeen I am going to slow down, mabye go back to working on EaTaS
> 
> R&R
> 
> IcyAda
> 
> ========
> 
> Characters confirmed:  
> James=Garp  
> Lily=Rouge  
> Harry=Luffy  
> Tom/Voldie=Teach  
> Blaize Zabinni=Zoro  
> Draco Malfoy= Sanji  
> Neville Longbottom=Uusopp  
> Luca Zabinni= Mihawk


	8. The Sorting Hat hates it's existance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luffy imparts some knowledge on the mindless and the Sorting hat has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on a serious not, my gran recently got a knee replacement surgery done and as I live with her and my gramps I have to help with whatever she needs untill she can be more mobile. Due to this my writing anything is going to be incrediablly slow.
> 
> So now that that's known I have to say that I only finished writing this chapter and starting on the next one 2 days ago. As you can imagine I'm not too far with Chapter 9, sorry
> 
> onto the chapter!!!

The last month that the Monkey boys got to spend together for the year was filled with fun and training. Luffy had managed to convince a squib electrical engineer, the son of an American technomancer, to come to Hogsmeade and set up their new house with everything. After the man made it clear of course that he was only  because he was grateful that Luffy had been better than most and taken his squib brother in as a ward Personally Luffy wanted to curse the idiots for tossing out their own flesh and blood for something out of their control. Situations like what often happened to squibs were too close to Sanji’s childhood for Luffy’s liking. Luffy explained to the man that one of his now dead friends was kicked out of his own family for being what they had considered weak.

“Sanji, that’s my friend, saved me more times then I can count” Luffy finished “I’d be a bad friend if I sneered at others who come from situations similar to his. Besides, Lucky’s nakama; family, you know?”  

Later in the day the boys listened as the man told them about technomancy while he worked. Luffy and Lucky found themselves fascinated by the subject.. Apparently the ICW was actually pretty lenient on the whole ‘don’t mix magic and electricity’ issue. It was mostly British purebloods that pushed for such laws, feeling that they hadn’t any need for muggle inventions.

“The only thing the ICW is strict on in that area is the law about giving enchanted muggle objects back to the muggles as that would be a severe breach of the Statute of Secrecy” the electrician explained “without the ICW’s stricter monitoring of the laws that Great Britain has set down for itself those laws are more guidelines then actual laws. It’s funny that Britain wizards think they can police something like this considering none of them have ever seen a socket before.””

After the guy finished placing electrical in the house he promised to put the boys in contact with his father so they could start learning technomancy for themselves. A week later, after the Goblins had come to ward the house with every advanced anti intruder and anti theft ward they could think of, the boys were talking on the phone with a cheerful master technomancer who got them started with a few lessons. They were quite shocked to learn that squibs could use technomancy to an extent. Most of it, apparently was just working with runes, and electrical devices.

Lucky was thrilled with this development and almost begged the man to take him as a summer intern for the next 7 summers (he didn’t want to interrupt the school year after all). After learning that Lucky had strong enough magic to cast Lumos and getting Luffy to agree for a price the Technomancer, Larry Perry (a name that Luffy and Lucky would tease him for the next 7 years), readily agreed to take Lucky in as a student during the summers. They would start next summer after Luffy and Larry could get could get the international floo office to authorize a connection between their fireplaces.

Beyond that Luffy was proud of his brother. Lucky had worked 4 long and hard years and he had mastered both types of learned haki on only 2 years.They had moved on at the beginning of year 3 too all out sparing and Lucky, like Luffy, was naturally inclined towards hand to hand combat. Lucky had quickly caught up to Luffy’s level all while developing his own style and the last month they had spent together was dedicated to Lucky building up a tolerance for pain from taking heavy hits thanks to Luffy’s required rubber powers.

On their down times they played video games, watched tv (having packed all of Lucky’s electronics and valuables into Lily’s trunk before the Dursleys forced them from Privet drive) and made sure to keep in touch with Blaize, Sanji and Neville though it was more Lucky writing the letters then Luffy., though Luffy still made sure to give input. They were sent by a beauty of a female snowy owl the boys had jointly named Hedwig.

Over the years Luffy had tried to avoid people as much as possible but he caved a bit when Lucky had been insistent in being friends and then brothers with him. Easing up some on his self imposed isolation from the rest of the world hadn’t been easy and even now, at 11, he still had trouble interacting with anyone but Lucky.

The 3 terrors had been a bit upset that he hadn’t written them at first, that is until Lucky had explained that Luffy had lost some good friends years ago and tried to guard himself against more pain like that by keeping to himself. The 3 hadn’t liked that but said they understood completely Luffy’s view on that

 **‘But even if you try to hide from it Harry’** Neville had written in his direct letter to Luffy **‘you simply can’t escape people who want to be your friend. We’ll brave the seas if we must to chase you. We humans aren't meant to be solitary creatures after all. Well Draco and Blaize might cry in a corner. I’d brave the seas and fight the Loch Ness Monster for you at least’**

Luffy laughed out loud at that proclamation, it was such an Usopp thing to say. Lucky, who was sitting across from Luffy, reading his own letters from the boys saw tears gathering at his brothers eyes and turned away to give his brother a private moment.

Luffy also had the tiring task of going over the Potter family finances (with Lucky’s help fo course as the only other confirmed living Potter Lucky was slated to be heir unless Luffy could produce a child when he got out of Hogwarts).

Something that had Luffy’s soul singing when he was looking at the list of authorized withdrawals Griphook had given him, was the discovery that a Monkey D. Garp and a Portgas D. Rouge had been authorized to withdraw a certain amount of galleons from the Potter family vault a week after their supposed deaths.

Luffy had burst out crying with relief so loudly that Lucky had run into the room to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the names Lucky and Luffy had hugged each other as he joined Luffy in tears.

They probably made a silly scene but neither cared. All that mattered was that Luffy’s 9 year long belief had been validated, Rouge and Garp were alive! All that was left of that battle was to find them. Luffy had immediately alerted Gringotts as to the transactions the 2 of them had made.

Griphook personally assured Luffy  that if he provided a memory of Garp and a description of Rouge they would keep their eyes and ears out for either of them entering any Gringotts owned bank.

During that conversation Luffy had been surprised to discover that Gringotts had a full but goblin exclusive library detailing the Great Pirate Era including logbooks  of various captains like Red leg Zeff, Boa Hancock, even Luffy’s own log book. Luffy was tempted to ask for it back but eventually reasoned that there was no safer place for it then with the Goblins. He only asked Griphook to make sure to check on it every now and again and he also asked if he could add a new log book eventually as sort of a volume 2. Griphook was thrilled with the idea and had readily agreed (for a price of course, Goblins and their need for control over something and all that).

The morning of September first saw Luffy and Lucky hugging tearfully at their fireplace after making sure the house was all locked up and their shrunken trunks in their pockets

“Don’t worry Lucky” Luffy comforted his tearful brother, “we’ll see eachother for Christmas. It’s only 4 months away little brother”

“I know I’m being ridiculous” Lucky sniffled “It’s just……..we haven’t been separated for 4 years for more than a few hours.”

“Aw Lucky, it’s only 4 months, and then we get a week together and then it’ll only be another 6 months after that. Time will fly, you’ll see” Luffy said while ruffling Lucky’s hair “In the meantime we’ve got Hedwig to send letters through”

“I know” Lucky huffed at his brother “I just don’t want to be separated for so long”

“Aw bro” Luffy stretched his arms around his brother and hugged him for all it was worth “I knew you loved me”

“A-Ahh!” Lucky coughed from how tightly Luffy was hugging him “L-Lu-...c-can’t b-breathe!”

“Oops” Luffy said looking abashed as he let go, he’d forgotten his own strength again “Now, don’t forget to continue with your training but keep up with your studies too yeah? Also you have your portkeys home right?”

“Yeah yeah, I got the Goblin portkey and the one you made for me” Lucky said taking some floo powder from the pouch at his side “I also won’t forget to study and train”

“Alright then Bro, have a fun year. Make a friend or 2 there if you can yeah?” Luffy said waving to his brother.

“Got it bro” Lucky said stepping onto the fireplace grate before throwing the floo powder down “Madame Zeroni’s school for the Magically Inclined! Headmistress’s office” **[N1]**  
  
And just like that his brother was gone. Now it was Luffy’s turn. Taking a deep breath Luffy stepped into the fireplace he drew some floo powder from the pouch on his own hip.

Throwing it down he yelled “KING’S CROSS, MAGICAL SIDE!”

In a whirl of colors that took a bit longer then he’d have liked to settle down, he forced himself to stay put due to his rolling stomach. That was not a good ride.

He found himself being yanked out of the fireplace a few minutes later and he found himself in the arms of a slightly plump, dark-auburn red-haired woman’s arms.

“Oh dear, are you ok? Was this your first time in the floo?” the woman asked moving down his body, carefully dusting him off of the soot.

“Uh y-yes Ma'am I don’t think I wanna do it again” Luffy groaned holding his stomach and sticking his tongue out “That’s gotta be the worst way to travel ever. I think I may use my portkey from now on. It’s easier on my stomach”

The woman paused, staring down at Luffy in a mixture of shock and confusion and not a little bit of hope.

“L-Lu…..” Luffy swore he heard the woman mumble before she shook her head “Er, sorry dear but what’s your name?”

“Oh It’s Harry, Harry Potter” Luffy said looking up at the woman’s bright brown eyes “Who might you be?”

“Molly, dear, Molly Weasley” the woman introduced herself with a small sad smile as she held out her hand for him to shake “Listen, I knew your parents well. James and Lily were lovely people. If you even have any questions about them feel free to write me ok?”

Luffy felt his mouth twist a bright toothy grin and he shook her hand.

“Thanks Mrs Molly”

“Of course dear, now how about you come meet my 2 sets of twins? Ron and Ginny are starting this year with you and Fred and George are ahead of you guys by 3 years” Molly explained leading him over to 4 equally red haired children.

One set of red headed twins was leaning against a wall. The one on the right was chewing on a piece of beef jerky looking board as he listened to his twin talk to their sister. His hair was a bit spiker and leaned closer to a strawberry blonde then red (but it was still definitely red) like his siblings and his slightly colder brown eyes were darting over to his mother and Luffy every once in a while.

His twin has curlier hair that was a lighter shade of Auburn then his mother’s. It fell to his shoulders and was tied up in a ponytail. On top of his head rested a pair of thin framed round sunglasses. This twin’s eyes were a slightly warmer brown.

Their sister in contrast had completely straight bright red, nearly orange hair that was currently tied in a bun but Luffy was sure if it was down it would reach the middle of her back. Her large bright brown eyes turned to them as they approached and she smiled welcomingly at Luffy.

Her twin turned to examine him and raised an eyebrow and Luffy thought his heart would burst out of his chest from how Franky like that looked.

 _‘No Luffy, stop. You promised yourself you wouldn’t go there anymore. Stop trying to see something that’s not there in the first place’_ he mentally scolded himself.

Getting himself to focus he examined the girl’s obvious twin. This kid’s ginger hair was cut unnaturally close to the guy’s scalp. His nose was flatter than his siblings too. His eyes were the color of ocean blue that examined Luffy critically.

“Kids, this is Harry Potter, I expect the 4 of you to keep an eye on him at school and help him out if he needs anything ok?” Molly’s comment brought Luffy out of his observation.

The girl, Ginny, Luffy supposed, walked forward and held out her hand for Luffy to shake which he did.

“Nice to meet you Harry” she chirped in a very Nami like way “Are you as excited as Fr-uh…..Ron and I are too be headed to Hogwarts? Fred and George have been there for 3 years already.”

As she talked she put one hand hand on top of her head and the other pointed out each brother as she named them. Luffy could tell the gesture was deliberate but he wasn’t sure what the it was supposed to mean

Deciding to disregard it Luffy grinned and nodded “Yeah I am, I only wish my little brother had been able to come along”

“I wasn’t aware you had a brother” Ron said as he moved to one side of Luffy while Ginny (whose face had fallen when Luffy ignored her gesture) moved to the other side of Luffy and the other set of twins walked behind them as Molly started herding them onto the train.

“Oh no one knows him. I blood adopted him into the Potter family when we were 7” Luffy explained “He was my cousin, Dudley Dursley. His parents, my Aunt and Uncle, are just as bad with their prejudice against magic as most purebloods are with anything not completely magical. Lucky, as he likes to be called now, saw them for the bigots they are early on in our lives and begged me to do anything I could so they wouldn’t be able to influence him anymore. Blood adoption was the only answer we could find at the time and I wouldn’t take it back or regret it ever”

He said these last statements due to the shock that crossed Fred, George and Molly’s faces.

“So why is he not here?” Ron said, looking around curiously.

“He’s a squib, much like my Aunt is. He’s going to the other magical school in Great Britain. The only one that takes the squibs and the magicals that don’t get to go to Hogwarts.

“Holy Magic herself that had to have taken a big chunk out of your wallet” Ginny said with awe.

“Totally worth it” Luffy grinned as he looked around for the 3 terrors.

Finally spotting them as they approached and quite aware of the Weasley-Malfoy family feud As he turned to his nearest friends he wondered where the rest of the Malfoys, Zabini's and Lady Longbottom were.

“Now keep an open mind you guys, I know of your feud with the Malfoys but well, the heir to the family is my friend. I met him and 2 other friends in Madam Malkin’s and we’ve been sending letters to each other since then. I hope you don’t mind” Harry explained quickly.

“Aw, of course not” Ginny giggled “We’re pretty open-minded in our family”

Suddenly Draco was kneeling in front of Ginny and kissing her hand gently.

“Oh dearest Ginny-swan, your beauty struck me like 1000 lightning bolts! Allow me to bask in your presence!” he cried.

Luffy would have found this funny had it not brought up memories of his favorite cook so he turned await to help the twins get the trunks onto the train. He missed Ginny slapping Draco upside the head with a Japanese fan and the smirks on Neville and Blaize’s faces watching the scene.

Molly simply watched on and then walked over, giving them all a hug, even Draco, Blaize and Neville.

“You all take care of each other and yourselves, understand?”  Molly said.

“Don’t worry Mum, we’ll keep em out of trouble” the elder twin with the beef jerky in his mouth (‘ _George’_ Luffy reminded himself) said calmly.

“As if you could make us behave” Ginny challenged as they all stepped onto the train before it could leave.

Before they could vanish into the train car though a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Little brother, did you really think you could leave for 4 whole months without saying good-bye…..?” it said in a monotone.

Turning around they all saw an older look-alike of Blaize standing at the front of a group consisting of Malfoy's, Zabini's and Lady Longbottom (the latter of whom was conversing with Molly Weasley).

“Luca” Blaize huffed “Dangit, We told you all we didn’t want this to turn into a big deal”

“Whether you want it or not they insist on making your first train ride a big deal” the older boy drawled back as he brushed past them to get on the train himself “Go give them a hug at least you 3. Now”

Luffy watched the short conversation with a barely concealed smirk before blinking up at Luca who had stopped in front of him.

Tilting his head slightly in greeting as his brother went to say goodbye to their parents Luca said “Heir Potter, pleasure to meet you. Take care of my brother would you?”

“Of course” Luffy responded back, tilting his head in return.

Luca bowed slightly in thanks before moving into the train letting Luffy greet the Malfoys, Zabini's and Lady Longbottom.

Luffy found the former 2 sets of parents to be likeable enough, even if they were a bit stiff with their traditional greetings. Lady Augusta Longbottom though downright terrified Luffy. She outright declared Luffy and Neville to be brothers for life and if Luffy didn’t look out for her grandson the current fragile alliance between House Potter and House Longbottom would be broken.

That proclamation nearly gave Luffy a heart attack. He would of course, protect his new friends with everything he had but he hadn’t exactly planned on anyone other than his blood brother depending on him for things…….

She went on to say in a gentler voice that if he ever needed an adult to talk too he could write to her. He would have to write her later and explain some things to her.

Leaving the adults behind eventually Luffy lead his new group of friends to a compartment that had a single girl with bushy, curly dark brown hair sitting silently, reading a book. Luffy opened the door instantly and poked his head in.

“Excuse me Miss, do you mind if my friends and I sit here with you? This is the only compartment that’s big enough to fit all of us” he asked politely.

“Not at all, go ahead” The girl said with barely a glance up from her book.

“Thanks” Luffy grinned moving into the compartment while motioning his friends to do the same.

While his friends put all their luggage into the racks and secured them Luffy sat next to the girl and smiled at the book she was reading, ‘Hogwarts: A History’

“I’m Harry by the way, Harry Potter” he greeted holding out his hand.

The girl glanced up at him and smiled a bit taking his hand and shaking it.

“Are you really? I’ve read all about you. It’s very nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Hermione Granger” she chirped happily ,though a faint blush splattered her cheeks, before turning to the others “Um….w-who are all of you?”

“Oh sorry” Ginny grinned, sitting in the seat opposite of Hermione “I’m Ginny Weasley, those three are my brothers, Ron, Fred and George. Then you have Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini and Neville Longbottom, also known as the 3 Terrors in the British magical world”

She again pointed out everyone as she named them.

“Eh? 3 Terrors?” Hermione asked glancing uneasily at the 3 “Why are you known at all, but especially with that title?”

“There’s actually 2 reasons. Do you know about the Wizengamot and the 3 different factions?” Draco asked politely.

“Yep, I find the Ministry’s practice of hiring only purebloods to higher positions and letting them be the only ones to run the judicial body to be entirely ridiculous but I know about it” Hermione answered.

“Well the 3 of us are from all 3 different factions. Neville’s family are all light oriented which focus more on progressive views, My family is Dark oriented which focuses more on traditional views and Blaze's family is neither, and sometimes both of these, we call that faction the Neutral faction.” Draco explained “Though when the 3 of us become heads of houses Neville and I intend to officially change our family’s statuses to the Neutral faction. We’re famous the country over because before we became friends it was unheard of for families of even 2 different factions to ally with each other. The first year that we were friends we refused to be parted from each other and it forced our families to create an alliance between each other”

By this point both Ginny and Hermione were listening with rapt attention.

“What’s the other reason?” Luffy asked.

“Oh that’s because we like to play pranks on people” Neville admitted with a cackle.

“I bet you don’t plan to play the whole magical world for fools” Luffy commented, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“And you mean what by that?” Neville asked curiously.

“I mean I plan to drag the magical world into the 20th century, kicking and screaming if I must. And then I plan to hand the reins over to more able bodied people and start traveling the oceans”

The compartment became silent at this declaration before bursting into a harmony of voices.

“Are you crazy?!” Hermione yelped.

“What makes you think that’ll work?” Ginny yelled.

“Ambitious, I like it” Draco chuckled.

“He’ll probably end up in Slytherin” Neville groaned

“Nah, with the way he’s studied over the last month he’s a shoe-in for Ravenclaw” Blaize disagreed.

Luffy wanted to laugh at that, they were both wrong. Instead he just relaxed, letting the conversation flow around him. There was only one house that would fit him in the end. He often wondered what others would say when his house was chosen. It would be hilarious. He’d have to ask someone to provide a memory of people’s faces when it finally happened.

Luffy wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he knew he was. He could hear it, the screams of his loved ones creeping up on him.

“LUFFY!!!”, Nami and even Robin had been sobbing and screaming. _Stop!_

_‘Ha-...”_

“LUFFY!!!!!!” Makino had sounded so desperate. _Go away_

_“Harry……”_

**_“LUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY”_ ** _shutupshutupshutup!!!!!_

_“Harry! Wake up!!!”_

Luffy’s eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into chocolate brown eyes. He held the gaze for a few minutes before yawning and stretching.

“Sorry, I fell asleep”  he yawned “What’s up?”

“We’re nearly there” Hermione said backing away to show her now in her robes “You might want to change. And are you sure you’re ok? You’re a bit pale.”

“Oh yeah, happens all the time” Luffy muttered, still half asleep as he got up “I’ll be back..

It was true, he mused as he stepped out of the compartment to head for the bathroom. Luffy and Lucky never said anything out loud but Luffy, in his 11 years in this life had become an insomniac. Or at least that was the closest explanation he could find. Because it wasn’t like he COULDN’T sleep. It’s just when he did sleep that dream always haunted him. He would wake up in the middle of the night and be unable to get back to sleep. It would cause his body to shut itself down during the day too.

Luffy knew it all stemmed from guilt. Long held, buried-deep-so-it-wouldn’t-interrupt-his-daily-life guilt at being stupid enough to not pay attention in a battle which ended Ace’s life, Guilt at not being there to stop Garp, Dragon and Sabo from fighting until it killed all 3 of them, Guilt at not being there to stop Jinbe’s death. Newfound guilt for being foolish enough to let his life story be plastered everywhere which had probably made it easy for Akainu to find Dadan.

 _‘And the worst blow of them all’_ Luffy thought arriving at the bathroom and walking inside to change _‘Dying and leaving his crew alone to face the likes of Akainu and the Gorosei……’_

He had no illusions that his death would piss off Zoro. It was unspoken as his and Dadan’s relationship but after Ace and Sabo Zoro was Luffy’s brother in all but blood. Sure they had fought sometimes but at the end of the day Luffy and Zoro had the ultimate trust in each other. That’s why Luffy knew, he didn’t even have to look in a history book to know, that Zoro and the rest of the crew had actively searched for Akainu, and knowing their determination, they had found him.

And promptly lost their lives………

The goblins had confirmed it from the logs and history books. They has also said something about a war that ended the Great Era of Pirates but details were sketchy at best. Luffy asked them to look into it and they’d agreed, for a fee of course.

Returning to the compartment he walked in to find Draco and Blaize glaring at each other with lumps on their heads and Ginny looking annoyed. Sitting back next to Hermione he silently looked out the window into the darkness tapping his finger against his knee as the tune of Bink’s Sake echoed through his head.

“Harry, are you ok? You fell asleep so suddenly earlier and you looked like you were having a nightmare” Hermione asked quietly.

“Oh yeah, I’m ok, I er, I’m a bit of an insomniac see. Or at least that’s the closest explanation I could find to explain what I experience” Luffy explained, catching everyone’s attention, “See I remember that night, the night my parents died. It plays out in my dreams when I sleep, especially at night. So I can sleep for a few hours though it’s not very restful. Then I wake up, usually in the middle of the night and I can’t go back to sleep. No matter how hard I try. It’s been like this since the night they died and my body tends to shut down on itself from lack of sleep.”

Everyone seemed to be staring at him in horror so he decided to tell them his secret to beating it.

“I do take dreamless sleep potion each night for a week every other month. I’ve done so since I was 8. It helps somewhat. The only issue is that dreamless sleep potion is very addictive if taken any more then a week at a time so I have to do without it every 7 weeks period” he continued “My brother, Lucky, he’s near perfect at potions and he’s been trying to figure out a way to make it less addictive but so far he’s been unsuccessful” he rushed to explain.

“I’m taking you to see the healer in the morning” Blaize said suddenly as the train started to slow down.

“I second that idea” Ginny said, speaking before Luffy, who had opened his mouth to protest, could argue.

Luffy merely pouted while everyone else was nodding their heads in agreement.

As they disembarked from the train Luffy watched as Neville’s eyes were drawn to a sandy blonde haired girl and her red copper haired companion. The girls were holding hands and were smiling and chatting with each other.

There was something about the redhead that struck Luffy as familiar.

However before he could ponder it more he heard a familiar voice.

“Firs’ years, firs’ years this way!”

Looking up Luffy spotted Hagrid waving them over. Waving to Hagrid he walked over to him vaguely registering the others following him.

“Alrigh’ there Harry?” the giant asked with a smile “How’s yer brother?”

“Lucky’s fine” Luffy grinned “He’s a little jealous about not being able to come but his school should keep his mind off things”

“Alrigh’ we can talk more later. Move on so yer not all crowding ‘round me. I'll send yeh an owl” Hagrid smiled gently pushing Luffy in the right direction, towards the lake.

Luffy smiled and waved a last time time to the friendly man before walking in the direction Hagrid had indicated..

Luffy and Lucky had decided, after getting to know the half giant more on their walkthrough of Diagon alley, that they’d at least give the man a few chances. Despite his bad first impression on first meeting Lucky, Hagrid appeared to genuinely be a kind soul. The Monkey brothers expected Hagrid had been a bit disturbed that the “baby whale” was close enough to Luffy to be a brother.

Making his way down the bank towards the lake he smiled at Hermione who he let use his shoulder to balance herself.

“Hey Hermione, want to see something cool?” Luffy asked as they moved on from the well lit upper path to the lake to the dark lower path “Only if I show you you can’t tell anybody, lots of people would make a big deal about it and it would give my enemies ideas on how to beat me if I ever crossed paths with them”

Normally Hermione would be against taking any action that could cause trouble but for some reason in the 7 or so hours she had known him something about Luffy made her want to break a dozen laws and rules just for the heck of it. So instead of lecturing him like her brain was telling her to do she merely nodded and shifted so her body was blocking view of whatever Luffy would do

Her eyes widened seconds later as a small ball of soft blue light formed in Luffy’s palm, strong enough to light up the ground in front of them but dim enough so it wouldn’t attract attention. Hearing gasps behind her Hermione could see similar balls of light appear in front of the people who had shared the compartment with them. She saw the 3 terrors instantly look too Luffy who began walking again.   
  
Reaching the shore Luffy’s eyes brightened in excitement and he had to resist from jumping for joy.

“BOATS!” he cheered as he climbed quickly into the sturdiest one and took a seat at the helm hugging the small figurehead at the front.

“You really like boats that much?” Hermione asked climbing in beside him “You plan on becoming a shipwright or something?”

“Yes to the first question, no to the second. Don’t tell anyone” Luffy lowered his voice as he planted himself crosslegged on the figurehead “But I plan to become a pirate captain. I love sailing, though I can’t swim. But that’s ok, I don’t need too cuz my crew can swim for me”

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them as they waited for everyone else. Hermione was out of her mind, she knew she was. She’d never met Luffy before today and yet there was something strikingly familiar about the way he sat, just add a straw hat and….

Wait what was she thinking, what made her think of a straw hat?

And yet….as she  shuffled through her memories as she did on a daily basis there it was. The image of a true straw hat with a familiar red band wrapped around it perched atop an equally familiar mop of spiky jet black hair that was attached to a wide grinning face. She could only see the smile, the hair and the hat for everything else was blurry but she find herself blushing slightly at the smile.

She didn’t know why she felt this way but she knew it would bother her until she figured it out.

Luffy in the meantime was looking down at his feet clutching his ankles hard. Talk of his crew always got him frustrated, even after 11 years and he was wishing his brother was here to distract him like Lucky usually did. But he wasn’t so Luffy glanced up to peer at Hermione.

Her naturally curly hair reminded him of snakes…..

Snakes……

Boa……..  
  
NOPE! He definitely was not going to go there and thank whatever higher power there was that Ginny and Ron climbed into the boat but stopped seeing where Luffy was perched and just stared.

“What?” Luffy asked starting to rub his face “Do I have something on my face?!”  
  
“N-No……..” Ginny finally said her eyes meeting her brothers as they sat down “you just….reminded us of someone we lost a long time ago. He liked to sit on the figurehead too”

“Aw, sorry, it’s just, it’s a really good spot is all” Luffy explained.

“It’s fine” Ron mumbled coming out of his shock “it was just a shock is all”

The 4 of them fell silent and Luffy listened to Hagrid’s distant cries of “no more n’ 4 to a boat!”.

After everyone was in a boat and Hagrid, who had a boat all to himself, moved them forward Ron looked to Luffy with a curious expression on his face.

“So Harry, what house do you think you’ll be in” he asked.

“Hmm, I think I want to keep it a secret until the sorting, I want to see people’s reactions when it happened” he explained with a huge grin.

Though he pouted a bit at the lack of an answer Ron nodded in acceptance and they all fell into complete silence as Luffy turned himself around on the figurehead just as they rounded the bend.

And then promptly felt his breath being taken away. This site was definitely something he’d have to share with Lucky for Christmas. He heard gasps all around him.

The first site his eyes were drawn too was the reflection on the unnaturally still surface of the lake. All of the castle’s lit windows seemed to glitter like stars, giving the lake the appearance of the barely visible sky above them. His eyes roved slowly up the mountain to the castle that sat on top of it. Mariejois, Luffy remembered (having gone once with Garp just before he’d met Ace, Sabo and Dadan), despite the vast grandness of it, had nothing on Castle Hogwarts.

5 large towers and 6 smaller towers plus a main building that was most likely the Entrance hall all clumped together on a hill with a few smaller buildings rising from the landscape and all the windows were lit. It all seemed to scream out something to Luffy. Something he hadn't felt since he had been with his Nakama.

_Home_

He only vaguely registered a sentience washing over him and settle into the back of his mind. He’d look into it later, he reasoned before putting it out of his mind to enjoy the rest of the night.

Leading down to the boathouse they were fast approaching were a set of stairs that lead all the way up to the castle

When the boats finally stopped Luffy jumped off then helped both Hermione and Ginny out of the boat smiling a bit as the 3 Terrors joined them. As everyone else talked, speculating how they were to be sorted, Luffy observed his new surroundings, taking note as they ascended the stairs and walked across a large courtyard before walking into the building Luffy had assumed to be an Entrance hall. Luffy was relieved to know that he had been right in that assumption.

As they passed the tall double doors Luffy could hear the buzz of many voices behind it. This, he supposed, was the Great Hall where the site of many pranks that Garp and his friends pulled off (and, Luffy reasoned, the site of many more pranks to come if he had any say in the matter).

Fascinated as he was by all the new sights Luffy still kept an eye on where Hagrid was taking them, which was into a small chamber just off of the front doors. As they entered Luffy thought he saw a silvery outline next to the entrance of the room. Looks like ghosts had a prank of their own planned.

Luffy had in fact met some ghosts before. They weren't all that numerous on Privet drive but there were a few muggle ghosts hanging around.

It was funny, Luffy mused, all of the wizarding world was so arrogant to believe that only magicals were the only ones with unfinished business on earth which was what actually kept a soul tied to the mortal plane, not magic.

On encountering his first muggle ghost, a 6 year old girl that had actually been killed by Voldemort for a ritual, Luffy had become awfully confused until the girl explained everything she knew.

It was lucky (ha Lucky pun, seeing as he’d been there too) that she had found Luffy too. Her unfinished business  was to see her murderer dead himself. Luffy had given her a magical oath that he’d kill Voldemort one day, it was on his list of things to do anyways. That had been enough for her, she had hugged him (as best as a ghost could anyways) thankfully and crossed over, beyond the veil.

He had also met ghosts who touted themselves as demons, including one who called himself….well its best he not say. He was a particularly violent poltergeist and required a ritual calling on Mother Gaia to get rid of him.

A scream broke him out of his musings and he chuckled even as he subconsciously put a hand on Blaize’s shoulder as the boy moved unconsciously as if to draw a sword. Floating through the wall were several ghosts, Luffy supposed that many muggleborns were shocked.

“I say we give him another chance” exclaimed a portly priest like ghost.

“My dear Friar” a noble-looking ghost retorted “We have given Peeves too many chances already….”

“Aw, leave Peeves alone” Luffy spoke up crossing his arms “Even if his pranks get mean spirited at times he’s not the worst poltergeist out there. Need I bring up the Unmentionables the rest of you pretend don’t exist? Oh too late, already did.”

The noble ghost and many of the others seemed to bristle at that, though the Friar seemed calm and serene.

“Who are you to question us boy?” the noble sneered, getting in Luffy's face, his head swaying dangerously as if it might fall off.

“Harry James flippin’ Potter, Mister, and I’ve met some Unmentionables before, all of whom were bitter at you all for shunning them, pretending they don’t exist. I suppose some prejudice had to carry over into your afterlives though” Luffy sneered right back into the eyes of the noble.

In the background he heard Hermione gasp out “Denying a person’s existence? How barbaric!”

“Well said, Mister Potter” the Friar floated forward and bowed respectfully “I’ve never been a fan of the Unmentionables prejudice myself. Friar Tuck, at your service, better known as The Fat Friar, Hufflepuff’s house ghost…”

“So cool!” Luffy did not squeal, he swore it, but his eyes got bright “Did you know Robin Hood?! His adventures have always been my favorite bedtime story”

Tuck bellowed out a good, long, laugh; good naturedly at Luffy and ruffled his hair (as best as he could), saying “Yes young Harry, Robin was my best friend. Search me out sometime and I’ll regale you with some of his tales”

Grinning widely Luffy said “Oh definitely, you’ve just become my new favorite ghost”.

“Well I love to see comradery such as this between the living and the dead” a voice spoke up from behind Tuck “I would ask that you and your fellows return to the Great Hall for the sorting”

Looking past Tuck Luffy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the stern woman standing behind the ghost. This must be Minerva McGonagall, Garp had described the woman as one who gave even him pause in any action he took.

This reminder of that particular entry made Luffy nervous. She did fashion her appearance to be that of a strong, clever woman.

Turning to the noble looking ghost her eyes bore into him and said “As for you Nicholas, you will be seeing me after the feast to explain who these “Unmentionables” are”

So that was Nearly Headless Nick, pompous bastard. Garp never liked that ghost either.

“No need, ma’am, I can explain. Unmentionables are muggle ghosts. And yes, I know, you all believe that only those with magic can become ghosts but it’s simply not true” Luffy explained when he received looks of disbelief “You become a ghost if you have unfinished business on earth.”

“But….” Minerva seemed to struggle with the concept that she had been lied too her whole life.

“Magical ghosts…..well most magical ghosts anyways” Luffy interrupted her, smiling at Tuck who smiled back “Deny muggle ghosts exist to every living person in the world because much like most purebloods with muggleborns, magical ghosts see themselves as superior simply because they have magic. Unlike purebloods though, Magical ghosts have the advantage that living magicals don’t go to the muggle world enough for a muggle ghost to be spotted so ghosts like Nick can simply deny they exist and get away with it. I know this because I met the ghost of a muggle child who was killed by Voldemort himself and she took the time to explain all this to me”

Aside from the shrieks and flinches at Voldemort’s name the whole room was silent so as not to miss anything. When Luffy finished however all the muggleborns started yelling in a fury.

“How barbaric!” Hermione mumbled “I was hoping those prejudices were exaggerated”

“Unfortunately” Luffy yelled over the noise “The purebloods have a good reason for the prejudice. Muggleborns come in and change traditions that purebloods have long held sacred. Muggleborns, think about it like what missionaries did to Natives of North and South America. It’s the same basic concept of coming in and changing what’s the normal way of life. Really you should be coming in and trying every way you can to integrate yourself into what’s already there. Yes some of the traditions might seem pointless but most of them have a reason behind them. I can guarantee that most purebloods will have some actual respect for you for taking the initiative. Purebloods however shouldn’t completely write off everything the muggle world has too offer. Muggles for instance have something called a telephone, it’s a better communication device then the Floo is since you don’t have too lean over a fireplace and possibly get soot in your lungs. So you all can learn something from the muggleborns too……..Unfortunately ghosts don’t have the same excuse as purebloods do, they hate just to hate.”

“T-Thank you mister Potter. Perhaps you can explain more later. For now we don’t have all night” Minerva finally got her bearings.

“Yes ma'am” Luffy saluted.

As the woman started to give her opening speech and the ghosts took their leave (Nearly Headless Nick trying to do so with grace despite appearing annoyed) Luffy hoped he had given his fellow year mates something to think about. Not just the Muggleborns but the purebloods and half bloods too. Part of the problem was that no one was willing to teach muggleborns and purebloods were unwilling to learn new things themselves. Luffy hoped someone would take the initiative.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they were walking into the Great hall and his eyes brightened again as he looked up. The one thing about the descriptions of Hogwarts that fascinated Luffy was the Great hall for one simple feature.

“It’s enchanted to look like the sky outside” Hermione said excitedly next to him.

“It’s very well done, it’s hard to imagine that it doesn’t just simply open to the Heavens above” Luffy  said with a wide grin

Then Luffy spotted the one person who soured his mood. It wasn’t without considerable Will that he managed to control his reaction to barely revealed teeth and slight loss of control on his magic, causing the lights of the hall to flicker. Quickly slamming down his considerable Occlumency shields to turn off his emotions completely he now calmly got his magic under control.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a golden chair at the teacher’s table. He looked very pleased about something and Luffy bet it was that he was now in Hogwarts. Luffy would be sure to wipe that smug subtle smile off the monster’s face. First thing’s first. Get a read on the man….

Just as he was prepared to push out his observational haki to scan the man’s energy Luffy nearly stumbled at a foreign probe trying to push past his shields with all the subtlety of a bull. A very familiar but still foreign probe. His eyes roved the table and came to a rest on Severus Snape who was staring at him.

His eyes widened slightly.What the hell was he doing here? Oh this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Dropping his shields one by one he mentally grabbed hold of the probe and yanked it inside before slamming his shields back up.

_‘Severus Snape thank goodness. This saves me the trouble of looking for you this summer’_

_‘....huh? Potter what…?’_ the man seemed utterly confused.

 _‘Listen to me, I know you’re a reborn like I am, I have an idea of who you are but if you aren't and are a marine I’m showing the ultimate trust in you by revealing this so just listen. Rouge…..Lily is alive, Garp…..James too. I don’t know where they are and why they haven’t shown themselves. It might have to do with the idiot you’re working for. But I’m having the Goblins look for them. I know they’re both alive, Garp wouldn’t have died so easily and I was awake that night and pushed my Armament haki on Rouge to protect her from the killing curse’_ Luffy quickly explained, showing the memories in a rush _‘I can explain more in detail but we need a quiet, secure, room, a pensieve and time. Get me those things and then hold me after class and I’ll update you. In the meantime be wary of the old one and don’t let on that you know what I just told you’_

With that he lowered his shields fast and pushed the probe back out as carefully but as fast as he dared. He didn’t want to be the cause of making a man go braindead after all. Watching Severus as the man became as pale as a ghost and his eyes bore sharply into Luffy’s, Luffy gave a just barely perceptible nod while he and his yearmates gathered in front of the house tables. Message delivered and hopefully some trust would be built between them.

Turning to Minerva Luffy forced himself to focus and he noticed the old hat in Minerva’s ‘s hand. Ooooooh, ha, The sorting hat will haaaate this year.. The thought almost made Luffy giggle out loud but managed to remain silent and composed thanks to his still raised occlumency shields.

“When I call your name, you will come up to the stool and sit upon it. I will place this hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses” Minerva called out to the first years “Abbot, Hannah”

The sandy blond haired girl, who Luffy had noticed with the copper haired girl earlier, smiled happily as she skipped cheerfully up to the stool and sat down letting Minerva placed the hat on her head and it slipped over the bright brown eyes that reminded him of another friend, one from the start of his journey, he quickly banished the thought before it could form fully.

For a few seconds there was silence and then the hat seemed to form a mouth.

“Oh no, not one of YOU again. Well at least you’re fairly kind, unlike the loudmouths I had to previously had to deal with” the gravelly voice of the Sorting hat seemed to have talked out loud in shock “Let me get you sorted, I have a feeling that there are gonna be others, so, better be…..Hufflepuff!”

Letting Minerva remove the hat Hannah grinned and as she passed her copper haired friend (whose hair Luffy was just realizing was up in a high ponytail that was eerily reminiscent of…...nope, Luffy stop) she reached over and planted a gentle kiss on her friend’s cheek before skipping the rest of the way to the table with the people wearing yellow trimmed robes. The kiss caused the copper haired girl to blush slightly.

“Bones, Susan”

The copper haired girl nearly ran over to the stool, still flustered but she seemed to manage to restrain herself and almost seemed to glide over to stool with well practiced grace and sat on it. Before Minerva could put the hat on her head though Susan reached back and pulled the hair tie out and pulled it onto her wrist letting her long shoulder length hair fall naturally.

That more than anything hit Luffy like a weight. It reminded him of Vivi. At that point he he only paid attention enough attention to know that Susan also went to Hufflepuff. He zoned out until he heard Hermione’s name.

Squeezing her hand encouragingly (when had he taken her hand?) Luffy gently pushed her forward. She moved confidently and sat on the stool letting the hat slide over her eyes.

“My my, you’re the third tonight, though you’re not completely aware. Here’s some advice child, pay more attention to the reoccuring dreams, they’ll lead you in the right direction” the sorting hat said soothingly.

Then Luffy realized that Garp’s journals said the hat couldn’t speak people’s secrets out loud. It was spelled so it couldn’t. So…..greeeeat, Luffy was unconsciously hearing the Voice of All Things.... again. That had been such a pain to learn to shut down the first time. Catching a glimpse of curiosity on Severus’s face Luffy made a note of it.

“Now lets see, ah yes. You’ll do very well in RAVENCLAW!”

Luffy cheered enthusiastically as Hermione paused long enough for Minerva to take the hat and then ran over to the Ravenclaw table. After a few more people it was Neville’s turn.

He walked forward and sat on the stool but before the hat had completely settled onto Neville’s head it screamed out “GRYFFINDOR!”,

Luffy found it amusing that Minerva couldn’t seem to lift the hat off of Neville’s head fast enough.

The first real shock of the night was Draco.

“Oh goodness, I’m starting to hate this job” the sorting hat mumbled “Better be…..GRYFFINDOR”

Cue the crickets chirping in the background. Draco nonchalantly took the hat off his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table his hands in his pockets and he sat at the far end of the table where Neville had planted himself. He leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on the table, and ignored the whispers and the stares. Luffy caught a glimpse of Dumbledore’s face and had to hold back a bark of laughter.

The man looked like he might have a heart attack and was constipated at the same time. Luffy almost wished he would, almost because if he did Luffy wouldn’t have his chance at the man. Several people later it was his turn.

“Potter, Harry”

Luffy could hear people start to whisper but he ignored it all as he walked over to stool and sat. The next second everything went dark and he heard a mutter.

“Oh geeze, I’ve hit the motherload, please burn me?”

“Hello Alistar” Luffy greeted mentally

The hat seemed to hesitate, hearing it’s own name but then said “Well Rubber-King Luffy, you are an interesting one. Some advice for you too. Don’t let that hope to find your crew die. You might be surprised, anyways, shall we render all the mindless speechless too as you already know where I will put you?”

“Yes, lets.”

“Very well!” Alistar shouted “BEST BE, HUFFLEPUFF!!!!”

Luffy lifted the hat quickly and looked around making sure to commit the sight of every face in the Great Hall becoming dumbfounded to memory (and trying not to laugh at Dumbledore who looked like he might faint) before standing and making his way to Hufflepuff table, sitting across from Susan Bones. Of course halfway there the whole Hufflepuff table burst out into cheering applause. The rest of the hall remained silent until Blaize burst out laughing from where he was waiting to be sorted.

“HA, Harry, everyone was so sure you’d be a shoe-in for Gryffindor!” he called

“Ah nope, my loyalty to my friends and family is far greater than my courage” Luffy drawled “One of you get yourselves in a huge amount of trouble and you might find out just how much loyalty I have for you”

“No thanks!” Ron, Ginny, Blaize, Draco, Neville, Fred and George  (the last 2 Luffy noticed were sitting at the Slytherin table) called.

“I’d rather not clean your guts off the floor and then have to explain to Lucky why he’s alone in the world thanks” Blaize added.

Luffy managed to control his wince but he banished the feeling of guilt to the deepest parts of his mind and paid attention to the sorting as Minerva recovered from her shock.

After another 6 people there was only 3 people left and Ginny was up first. Sitting down on the stool the hat was placed on her head and it seemed to try to fold in on itself.

“Another one……? And you’re one of the worst!” it whined before saying out loud tor everyone to hear “DUMBLEDORE, AFTER THIS YEAR’S SORTING I’M DEMANDING A VACATION FOR THE NEXT 7 YEARS! THIS IN NON NEGOTIABLE I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, BEG ILVERMORNY FOR THEIR RITUAL ON YOUR KNEES IF YOU MUST, BUT GIVE ME THIS. In any case, better be! Slytherin!”

Fred and George cheered as their sister joined them at the Slytherin table leaving the stool empty for Ron who took it.

“Oh geeze, another one? This is getting ridiculous. Well I can say this, I’ll now have placed Weasleys in every house. So, Better be…..Ravenclaw!” The hat decided rather quickly for Ron, interesting…..

As Ron took his seat at the Ravenclaw table he positioned himself right behind Harry and they high fived each other. The last to be sorted was Blaize.

Upon being placed on Blaize’s head the hat broke into audible sobs “Why me? Dumbledore I swear if you don’t let me have this break I’m going to ask Hogwarts to find a new headmaster. It’s 1971 all over again, except WORSE then that. 7 years break…..that’s all I ask. You’re going to Gryffindor little boy, don’t argue”

“Uh…..sorry?” Blaize took the hat off before walking over and sitting on Neville’s other side looking perplexed.

“Poor hat” Hannah mumbled next to Susan as Minerva carried the still distressed hat away “I wonder what set him off”

Susan shrugged and turned to Harry as she held out her hand.

“Susan Bones” she said with a smile.

“Harry Potter, say, is your Aunt too busy as of late?” he ask shaking her hand.

“No why?” she asked as they started eating.

“I’ve been having the Goblins look into somethings for me, a few of which they need her help with, but the department of regulation and control of magical creatures have been blocking each and every request”

“Say no more” Susan said “This actually happens a lot. I'll let her know by letter tonight”

“Thanks” Luffy cheered.

He spent the rest of the feast getting to know Susan and Hannah. At one point, just after the desert appeared on the table, Luffy looked up at Severus. As he glanced past the turbaned man who was talking to Severus he felt another probe slam into his shields causing him to wince and rub where the old scar was nearly burning a hole in his forehead. What the hell? That had never happened before. It slammed into his shields again but they held strong as he tried to figure out who was attacking him.

The energy was…..was…..Teach. Well this was great, there was a psychopath in the school and Luffy couldn’t pin him down. How was it even possible? Teach should have long ago evaporated!

“Harry, are you ok? You seem pale” Susan suddenly asked.

“I-I’m fine Susan. Just…...someone’s trying to attack me with Legilimancy. My shields are holding but just barely so I can’t track down who's doing it” he explained.

“Y-You know Occlumency? Oh forget that, someone’s attacking you?!” she hissed as she looked around.

As soon as she did though the probe vanished and a soothing presence washed over his mind.

 _“Potter, I expect the best explanation you can give me’_ Severus’s voice whispered just outside his occlumency shields.

 _“Got it”_ Luffy mumbled back as he rubbed his head.

Severus’s presence remained outside his occlumency shields through Dumbledore’s announcements, acting as a sentinel, only retreating when the prefects lead the first years out of the hall.

Luffy tuned out the prefects and let his mind subconsciously map out the route from the great hall to the common room. He spent most of the time repairing the damage to his outer occlumancy shields. Halfway to the common room however they were stopped. Luffy forced himself to focus on the ghostly face that was floating in front of him.

“Potty Potter meant what he said about ole’ Peevesy?”

“Of course Peeves. I’ve met some of the more violent poltergeists. You can hardly be considered dangerous when compared to them.” Luffy said with a grin when he realized it was Peeves himself “Just keep doing what you’ve been doing and don’t let others try to change you so long as you don’t get too violent.. If the Bloody Baron tries anything you come to me and I’ll deal with him. Alright?”

“Yes sir Mister Potty sir” the poltergeist saluted Luffy  grinning back wildly.

With that he flew down the hallway vanishing through a wall, Luffy had the feeling Peeves at least, knew that he wasn’t just an innocent firsty…...interesting. Luffy turned to see the prefects and the pureblood students who had heard about Peeves staring at him.

“Hmm, what’s up?” Luffy asked even knowing why they were staring.

“N-Nothing Potter” the male prefect muttered.

They started off again only to be stopped again down the hallway by a joyous trill. Luffy held out his arm and a large sky blue bird appeared in a whoosh of blue fire and perched on it.

A quick brush of haki on the bird brought a wide and slightly terrifying grin to Luffy’s face. He knew this bird!

“Marco you dog!” he muttered, happy he’d found a friend he knew he could trust “I wondered where you hold yourself up!”

A new presence slipped into his mind and he welcomed it knowing it was friendly.

“Luffy! Damn it's good to see you again!” Marco’s laid back tone chirped in his head, “You have to save me! Pleeeeeease let me bond with you as a familiar! I'm Dumbledore’s familiar and there's just something not right about that man! He’s fucked up in the head!!!” 

“I don’t mind boy” Luffy answered out loud so others could hear “But my owl tends to be incredibly vain and likes hogging my brother and I to herself. You 2 will have to learn to get along”.

“That I can do! So long as I no longer have to hang around the insanity that is Albus Dumbledore!” Marco’s trill was whiny this time.

Before Luffy could respond he and Marco were engulfed in blue flames.

Though no one could see Luffy, onlookers would later claim they heard the most awful screech. When the flames vanished Luffy stumbled and fell into the arms of fourth year Cedric Diggory who was shadowing the prefects.

As the arms caught and wrapped around him Luffy felt the arm’s owner stiffen and take in a sharp gasp of air.

Recovering himself Luffy stood up straight  and smiled tiredly at Cedric.

“Y-You ok kid?” the boy asked Luffy.

“Yeah, you ok?”

“Just a headache” Cedric grinned weakly at Luffy “Lets get you all to bed”

As Marco lighted on Luffy’s shoulder Luffy focused on catching Marco up on his life’s happenings via sharing his memories, rather than paying attention to where they were going. He finished and found himself next to his bed. Marco flew to the bed’s headboard allowing Luffy to change to his pjs.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_\---------_

_A piece of ground slammed hard into Luffy's head._

_“ZAHAHAHA Yer spunk has always amused me Rubber man Luffy!!”_

_“Fifth Gear!!!!!”_

_“Za…. Hah…. Hah, you win. I always knew it’d be you to kill me kid…if we meet again in the next life I won't be so kind…….“_

_……_

**_“NOOOOOOOOOOO”_ **

**_“LUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY”_ **

****\--------

Luffy sat up with a gasp at the nightmare had assaulted him. But immediately he turned back over and fell back to sleep.

When he woke the next morning he didn't remember the dream at all, though Marco whom had been routing through Luffy’s mind at the time to get a more detailed picture of Luffy’s new life, took note of it and filed it away for his partner to view later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> N1: This is a small reference to Madame Zeroni from Holes but it is a reference only, this story is not a crossover with Holes and at this time I do not plan to say the name of the school again. I do think though that if Holes and the HP universe were to be crossed over though that Madam Zeroni and her family could possibly be Squibs or even full magicals
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Anyways there you go, I again will be incrediablly slow with writing, even for EaTaS. I also might upload the first chapter of my Undertale OC fic though I haven't gotten far with that either though. Anyways, till the next chapter
> 
> IcyAda~


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Announcement (its not a cancilation)

**So for the last few weeks real life has been punching me pretty hard.  My worst problem is that I got pink eye for the first time since I was 13. It started 2 or 3 weeks ago and is only just now starting to clear up.**

 

**From that pink eye my vision in the effected eye turned super blurry and my othe eye,  having to work better then usual,  became super sensitive to light.**

 

**That part still hasnt cleared up completely and because of that I havent had the time or the occular consentration to write for either one of my stories.**

 

**I dont know how much longer it'll be before I can start to write again so for now my stories are on "untill further notice" hiatus.**

**For all the naysayers, who are no doubt going to say something along the lines of "but how did you type this if you cant type the chaprers? ". Look, I am typing this on my phone where the brightness is actually at a manageable level. But trying to edit on mobile devices is a pain in the butt too attempt.  I much prefer to do it on my computer.  So please have patience**

**Sincerely**

** IcyAda **

 


	10. Update AN (I will take these ANs down when I am ready to upload the next chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Update for Y'all

_**So good news is that my eyes have cleared up and I can now see my computer screen without TOO much difficulty. I still have some minor difficulty with straining my eyes but gosh dernit I am determined to get them use to this again.** _

__

_**Anyways the next chapter for this story is actually finished and edited and I've actually got a fairly good start on the chapter after that. I want to finish that chapter and work some more on my other Harry Potter story and mabye my Undertale fic that I've got started on fanfiction dot net before I post the next chapter for this story** _

__

_**I thank you immensely for your patience, you will not be disappointed** _

__

_**TTFN~** _

_**IcyAda~** _

  
_**(PS:all you readers of EaTaS I promise I have not abandoned it, it's just taking me longer then I like to write for it....perhaps I have some writer's block for that story but I promise it is not abandoned!)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes, this is the only chapter in which I'm using the romanji for Bink's Sake (I picked it up off the wiki). From now on it'll be one of the English translations, I'm not sure which one, I have to go back to look. 
> 
> My reason for this? well....mabye in the future I'll have one of the characters explain.
> 
> Anyways, did you enjoy? I sure did whille writing it, next chapter will be short. nothing I can do about that but Chapter 3 should be longer *cracks knuckles* now to start Chapter 4, I have a bit of a plan up to year 4 after that I'm not sure what I'll do with this story but I hope this encourages other people to continue their similar stories.
> 
> Have a good day all


End file.
